


Piper's Creek

by avintagekiss24



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blow Jobs, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Bottom Sam Wilson, Bucky Barnes Bingo 2019, Drama & Romance, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Lesbian Character, Multi, Oral Sex, POV Sam Wilson, Polyamory, Protective Steve Rogers, Romance, Romanian Bucky Barnes, Romantic Fluff, Sam Wilson Birthday Bang 2019, Sam Wilson Feels, Sam Wilson-centric, Sex, Smut, Soulmates, Stucky Bingo 2019, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Bucky Barnes, Top Steve Rogers, Werewolf Culture, Werewolf Reveal, Werewolf Turning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-20 04:35:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 27,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20669417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avintagekiss24/pseuds/avintagekiss24
Summary: Sam Wilson is a simple man. He likes to do simple things, like going fishing on a warm summer day. Little does Sam know, this fishing trip will not only lead him to his soulmate, but into a world of ancient folklore.





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my submission for the Sam Wilson Birthday Bang! I'm so excited about this, I hope you all enjoy it! I also worked in some squares from my Bucky Barnes Bingo Card and Stucky Bingo Card!  
Bucky Barnes Bingo Square C4 - AU: Supernatural  
All of the beautiful artwork is by the talented cassiandameron on ao3/waltermittie on tumblr! I couldn't have asked for a better artist! She was SUCH a joy to work with!!  


Sam steps through the brush, ducking his head underneath a branch and pushing more limbs out of his way. He stops once the sound of rushing water hits his ears and his eyes land on the creek. It’s a beautiful day. The sun is high but muted behind a few grey, wispy clouds. The birds chirp in the trees as a nice breeze whips around the leaves and branches. The grass is lush and green, the trees tall and mature. It’s a far cry from the city life he has become so accustomed to.  


He moves to the bank, fishing rod in one hand, tackle box in the other. He tucks his green khakis into his rubber boots and steps carefully into the rushing stream. The water crashes over the jagged rocks as it flows freely, drops of the cool liquid splashing up on his forearms and hands. Sam throws out his lure and watches as it lands in the water with a  _ plunk.  _ He winds it up a little but holds it steady as he waits for something to bite.  


A crunching sounds off in the distance. Sam turns his head, staring into the tree line to his left before he glances behind him. He turns back forward, but snaps his head back to the left as the snapping of twigs alerts him again. The leaves of the overgrown brush shake, as if something big is moving through them. Next, a loud growl erupts into the stillness of the day, followed by a quick howl. It sounds close.  


Sam reels in his line before quickly high stepping out of the water. He scurries up the bank and crouches down behind a leafy shrub, peeling back a few branches as he watches the space across the river. Within a few seconds of him hiding, a large grey and white wolf emerges from the bush. The animal shakes its head from side to side, its ears slapping against its head. It moves down the bank, lowering its large head to take slow laps of water as its blue eyes stare across the river.

It steps into the water slowly and moves into the center of the creek, lowering its head again to scoop more water into it mouth. The animal dips his entire snout underneath the rushing water before pushing it through the cool liquid quickly. It snaps his head back, tossing water up to the top of his head before dipping his snout again and repeating the process. Sam watches on quietly as the animal rolls around in the stream, cooling itself down before snapping its jaws at a few fish as they swim by.  


The large beast shakes his head again before letting out another quick howl. Sam’s eyes widen as he watches the wolf suddenly transform before him. Within the blink of an eye, the howling animal is now a long haired, naked man. Sam’s mouth falls open as the man dips back underneath the water before reemerges seconds later. He runs his hands through his wet brown hair before tossing it back and smoothing it down on his head.  


The man splashes water onto his chest and face, rubbing his hands against his skin before dipping them back into the water to splash some more against himself. A red star is tattooed on his left bicep, a few scars splattered across his chest and stomach as h e wades  in the water.

Sam lets out a breath, completely unable to move as fear and adrenaline courses through his veins. He just watched a wolf change into a man. A man, just two seconds ago, was a wolf. He tries to keep his breathing even and calm, hoping that the man-wolf thing will climb its ass out of the creek and go on his merry way. The naked brunette starts moving toward the opposite bank and Sam closes his eyes, placing his hand to chest as he takes a sigh of relief.  


_ I’m bringing Sexy back, yeah. _

The brunette man snaps his head in Sam’s direction as Sam curses under his breath, frantically grabbing for his ringing phone,  _ “Fuck!” _

_ You mother fuckers won’t know how to act, yeah. _

He grabs his phone and slams his thumb on the side button before snapping his eyes back to the creek. He stands slowly as his eyes scan the water and trees, unable to locate the man-wolf _thing_. His mouth remains open as he lets out audible breaths, turning his head left and then right to try and spot any sudden movement. Several minutes pass, but Sam is too scared to move. He’s seen enough movies to know better.  


“Okay, okay. You got this Sam,” he chants quietly, “You got this. Just real slow. Nice and easy, nice and easy.”

He bends slowly, grabbing his tackle box and rod, keeping his eyes straight ahead. He takes a step back, and then another as he blinks quickly, his eyes frantically searching around. When he finally finds the courage, he turns to take off in a sprint, completely ignoring his own advice, and slams into something hard. He falls back to the ground, linking eyes with the naked, wet, wolfman.  


Sam scurries back, his fingernails digging into the earth as he tries to pull his body through the grass. The naked man stares down at him with piercing blue eyes, his hair and body dripping water as he watches Sam intently.

“Why are you here?”

Sam mouth drops open again, but can’t manage to form any words. He shakes his head slightly, his hand outstretched toward the man, “I, I, I was just, I-”

“Did someone send you?” The man’s voice is low and scratchy, his eyes unwavering as he stares down at Sam.

“No. Nobody, nobody sent me. I just, I came out to fish. See? My pole, my gear. I just came to fish, I swear.”

The man cocks his head to the side as his eyes shift from Sam to his fishing gear, and then back to Sam, “Catch anything?”

Sam gulps loudly, “No.”  


“Same here.” The man step to the side and points his head in the direction of Sam’s car, “You can go now.”

Sam doesn’t need to be told twice. He stands, leaving behind his fishing gear and bolts past the mysterious man, not daring to look back. Bucky turns his head, glancing back as Sam retreats through the trees. He picks up the discarded fishing rod and moves back toward the creek, casting out the line. He pushes the end of the rod into the mud and lays back in the grass. Maybe he’ll catch some lunch  _ this  _ way. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all of the sweet comments on part 1! I'm so happy you guys are enjoying it so far!  
This fills Bucky Barnes Bingo Square K5: Scars  
Again, the lovely artwork is by cassiandameron (ao3)/waltermittie (tumblr)!  


Sam pushes through the trees, his eyes wide, his lips slightly parted. The sound of rushing water from the creek is in the distance, pulling Sam closer and closer toward it. It’s been weeks since he was last here, since he last saw what he saw. He tried to forget about it, to push it deep into his subconscious but every minute that passed only made him more and more curious. He couldn’t get that man out of his head.  


Night after night, day after day, he replayed the scene over and over and over again. He had etched the small red star tattoo into his mind, those piercing blue eyes somehow always finding him in his dreams. He was too afraid to focus on the details, but in the darkness, every subtle memory became sharp and clear.  


He’d lay awake at night, staring up at the slowly spinning fan as he remembered the water dripping from the man’s hickory colored hair. The small droplets of water slipping down his chiseled chest and to his carved abs. The muscles of his back flexing as he splashed water on himself. His ass as he ascended from the water and to the bank. Sam’s thoughts got the best of him most nights. His hand would inch down his stomach, through the rough patch of hair and wrap around his rigid erection as his eyes fluttered shut.  


He squeezed his thick cock before slowly dragging his hand up and down his shaft at the thought of the wolf-man's damp, tanned skin. His stomach would tighten as he pushed his hips into his curled hand as he thought of the perfect pink lips of the stranger. Wild fantasies of that mouth and those lips wrapped around Sam’s cock would send him right over the edge. He’d cum \-  _ hard _ - spurting into his hand and against his cotton sheets as his memories fade away.  


He was embarrassed at first, told himself he was being ridiculous, but the first chance he go t - the very next day, in fact  \- he was stroking his cock to the naked man in the creek. He came within minutes. Every day that passed, the creek called to him. He had to see him again. He’d resisted the urge for as long as he could, but alas, here he was again, not even sure what he’d do or say if he was faced by the wolf-man again.  


Sam moves through the trees and takes a breath as he comes to the bank of the rushing creek. He turns his head slowly to the left and to the right, squinting his eyes as he scans his surroundings.  _ Good going genius, what are you supposed to do now?  _ He checks his phone for the time, maybe the man is a creature of habit. Sam sits in the mud and pulls his knees to his chest, wrapping his arms around them as his heart thumps against his rib cage.  


Several minutes pass before the familiar sound of crunching leaves and snapping twigs drifts toward him. Sam sits up straighter, his lips parting as he drags in deep breaths, his eyes zeroing in on the brush just across the creek. The leaves begin to shake and move, splitting as something moves through it. A howl sounds seconds later and Sam’s heart leaps into his chest. It’s him.  


A grey and white wolf emerges from behind the overgrown shrubs and trees, its head low as it pads forward. Sam’s eyes widen as he swallows the lump in his throat as he watches the beast dip his nose to the ground to sniff the wet grass and mud. It shakes it head and huffs loudly before it takes a step toward the water, finally lifting it’s head.  


Sam stands slowly as he locks his vision with the haunting blue irises of the beast. It lowers its head and sounds a low growl, baring its teeth as Sam holds up his hands, “It’s okay. I’m not here to hurt you.”

The animal’s growl intensifies, a deep bark erupting from its chest as it takes a defensive stance. Sam lets out shaky breathes, his heart racing as he keeps his hands up where it can see them. All he can imagine is the thing leaping across the creek and biting his head clean off in one fell swoop.  _ Way to go, asshole.  
_

“I’m Sam,” he says loudly, over the rushing water, “I-I was here a few weeks ago. I s-s-s-saw you, um,  _ turn, _ in the water. I was uh,” He points nervously to his right, “I was fishing here. Remember? Can you- do you remember?”

The wolf picks up its head a little, his growl dissipating to almost nothing as Sam stammers through his introduction. It sniffs the air, lifting his snout into the air before linking eyes with the terrified man again. Sam takes a small step back as the wolf steps into the water, keeping its blue eyes on him as it crosses.  


“Oh, fuck,” Sam whispers to himself, swallowing hard again, “Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck.”

It emerges from the water seconds later, inches from Sam. It moves cautiously, sniffing the ground while keeping its eyes linked with Sam’s as it approaches. It sniffs Sam’s feet, and then up his leg slightly before taking a step back. Sam blinks, and is suddenly face to face with the long haired brunette. The man cocks his head to the side as he glances up and down Sam’s lean frame.  


He sends his eyes back up to Sam’s, his lips in a hard line as his eyes move back and forth between Sam’s, “Why are you here, Sam?”

His voice is low and absent of any infliction, “I uh, I don’t really know.” Sam admits, his eyes dropping from the hard stare of the stranger, “I just can’t stop thinking about you,” he whispers.

The man quirks his lips a little, his eyebrows lifting, “I guess that’s fair. Not everyday you run across a werewolf.”

“A were- a werewolf?” Sam stutters as he blinks his eyes furiously, “You’re a werewolf?”

He nods slowly, never taking his eyes off of Sam, “I am.”

Sam nods quickly as his heartbeat pounds in his ears, “Of course.”

Silence passes between them for several minutes as each one sizes up the other. Sam’s eyes dip down the man’s impeccable body laced with rippling muscles. Up close, Sam has a better view of the various scars embedded on the man’s skin. Some large, some small, some new, some old. They tell tales of his embattled existence and his dominance out here in the wild.  


There’s a long, deep slash across his lower abdomen, years old, if not decades. It’s jagged, the skin tight and raised, darker than the rest of his skin. Sam’s fingers begin to itch with the want to reach out and rub his fingertips against it. His eyes follow it until it disappears into the dark patch of hair on his lower half. Sam bites his lip as he eyes the man’s length. His mouth starts to water unconsciously, his mind starting to run wild with his fantasies again.

“See something you like, Sam?”

Sam snaps out of his daze and his  mouth drops open in embarrassment. A smile tugs at the man's lips as he drags his eyes down Sam’s body once more. Sam’s dick begins to twitch against his jeans as he breathes in the natural scent of him. The man before him is both overtly and subtly sexy. His sexual prowess oozes from him, mixing with his earthy scent to make the perfect concoction of sexual attraction. Sam is putty, all he has to do is say the word.  


He turns away from Sam and moves into the water, leaving Sam to ogle  his toned ass as he moves. He sinks into the water, disappearing beneath it before popping back up seconds later. Water slips and slides down his pecs and shoulders, highlighting his muscles in new and provocative ways.  


He glances over his shoulder toward Sam, “You coming in?”

Sam wastes zero time. As soon as the words fall from the man’s lips, Sam is kicking out of his sneakers. He pulls his shirt over his head and fumbles with his jeans, stepping out of them quickly before he moves into the water. The gold necklace around his neck glints in the sunlight as he pushes through the rough water toward the brunette man. He steps right up to him with no hesitation, standing mere inches from the smirking man.  


“I’m Bucky.”

Sam’s breath hitches in his throat. His eyes widen as the name rolls off of the man's tongue, “Bucky?”  _ Is this him? _

“Mmhmm,” Bucky nods, “Bucky Barnes.”

Sam nods slowly, “Hi Bucky,” he whispers as his mind races.  


Bucky pushes a breath through his nostrils as his smile widens, “Hi Sam.”

Bucky reaches for Sam’s hand, bringing it out of the water and flattening his palm to his, before intertwining their fingers, “I think we both know why you’re out here,” he whispers.

Sam swallows as he as his eyes wander over Bucky. He watches as Bucky turns his hand over in his and rubs his thumb over the imprinted name. It’s been there for years. Sam still remembers it like it was yesterday. Just as the clock struck 12:01am on his eighteenth birthday, the name  _ Bucky  _ appeared on his skin.  


Bucky’s eyes are soft as he brings them back up to meet Sam’s. He smiles slowly, bringing his hand to Sam’s cheek. He rubs his smooth skin with his thumb, tilting his head as his eyes move around Sam’s face, “You’re beautiful,” he whispers.  


“So are you,” Sam responds, his voice airy and shaky.  


Bucky’s smile widens into a toothy grin and Sam loses his breath almost completely at the sheer beauty of it. This is it. This is  _ him _ . Bucky lifts his other hand to Sam’s face and pulls him closer, so close that Sam can feel Bucky’s stubble on his cheek. Sam drops his head as tears start to well in his eyes. Bucky drops his warm lips to Sam’s forehead, closing his eyes as he places a kiss on his skin. He drops another right between his eyes, another on the bridge of his nose, and yet another on the corner of Sam’s mouth.

Sam wraps his arms around Bucky’s waist as he rests his chin on his shoulder. Bucky hums happily as he rests his hand on Sam’s head, rubbing softly and gently. Sam’s fingers push along the large scar across Bucky’s side and stomach, the skin around it raised but smooth from the years of healing. He loves the scar already. It makes Bucky absolutely perfect.  


Sam lifts his head, leaning back to connect his eyes with Bucky’s once more. His fingers continue to brush over the old scar as he etches the feeling of it into his brain. He drops his eyes back to Bucky’s exposed chest, lifting his finger to trace a smaller, lighter scar at his collarbone. Bucky continues to smile softly as Sam’s hands explore his body, tracing his scars, old and new.  


This is it. This is what he’s waited for his whole life. His heart thumbs against his chest and in his ears. His mind races as lust pulses through his body. Bucky’s scent, his body, his natural sexual presence, his allure; it all works together, intoxicating Sam to the point where he’s physically dizzy.  


“What happened here?” Sam asks quietly as he presses his palm to the large, jagged scar. His  _ favorite  _ scar.  


Bucky chuckles a little, “Hunting knife.”

“Shit.”

“Yeah. I almost became somebody’s taxidermy project.”

Sam snaps his eyes back to Bucky’s. His breath becomes choppy and fast as his chest fills with anxiety. Flashes of Bucky changing in front of him flood his brain. Sam shifts his gaze to the water as fear starts to wash over him. He watched him  _ change _ . From wolf to man, he watched this person  _ change _ .  


This can’t be right. This isn’t some horror movie. This is Sam’s life. For years, he had waited for this. Sixteen years of stumbling through life, working his way through every Bucky he came across in the state of Washington. Sixteen years of broken hearts, countless tears, and longing. Sixteen, long, hard years, and here he is, standing in a creek with this…  _ thing. _ This can’t be right.  


Sam snatches his hand back as fear starts to wash over him. He takes a step back, his eyes wide, his body shaky. He shakes his head slowly, “No, this isn’t-”

“Sam.” Bucky says calmly, reaching out for him, “Sam, it’s okay. Just breathe.”

“No. I’m sorry, this isn’t- this isn’t right. I can’t, this-”

“Sam. It’s okay, it’s _ okay _ .” Bucky pleads, “Come here, baby.”

Sam takes another step back, slipping on the slippery rocks and falling into the water. He scrambles to his feet as Bucky tries to help and rushes toward the bank. He grabs his clothes and shoes from the grass and takes off back toward his car, Bucky’s voice becoming distant as he calls out. Tears stream down his face as he runs, ducking and dodging tree limbs as he pushes his way through the brush.  


Bucky stares down in the water, chewing on his bottom lip as he hears a rustling behind him. He doesn’t move, immediately recognizing the smell of the approaching figure as it wafts toward him.  


“Babe? You okay? I heard screaming.”

Bucky nods slowly, glancing over his shoulder at the man emerging from the trees, “I found him, Steve.” He turns over his wrist, studying the two names imprinted on his skin, “I found my Sam.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to thank you guys again for the comments! No squares were filled with this chapter, but, we get to finally meet Natasha and Wanda, and we get some background on Bucky (which I hope isn't confusing).  


Sam stares at the two monitors before him, his eyes zeroing in on a tiny speck of dust instead of the impatient driver at his window. He blinks slowly, his mind recounting his time at the river, the overwhelming calm that came over him when the naked man before him muttered the words Bucky Barnes. Then, the immediate fear that flooded through him when the gravity of who he, Bucky, really was. It wasn’t fair. He had waited so long and-

“Sam? You still there, buddy?”

He blinks, snapping his head back toward the drive through window. He clears his throat and shakes his head quickly, before counting the stack of money in his hand again, “I’m here, sorry about that, Mr. Griffin. Here’s twelve hundred all in hundred dollar bills. Anything else I can get you, sir?”

He goes through the motions, placing the cash into an envelope and then placing it into the canister. He doesn’t really hear the response, his brain wandering again as the canister disappears and shoots through the pneumatic tube. He plasters a smile on his face, thanks Mr. Griffin again, and drops his head as he rests his palms against the counter. He lets out a deep sigh, before biting the inside of his cheek. He blinks again, staring at his suede dress shoes.  


“What is going on with you?”

Sam turns his head slightly, looking towards the short red head, “I don’t know.”

Natasha cocks her head to the side, clicking her tongue slightly as she crosses her arms over her chest, “Liar.” She smiles, “Chipotle on me?”

Sam drops his head again, but smiles and lets out a light laugh, “You know I can never turn down Chipotle.”

“I know, that’s why I offered.” She smiles widely, turning on her heel and strutting toward her office.  


Within minutes, the two friends are nestled in the back of the busy Chipotle, loud conversations buzzing around them as the lunch rush commences. Natasha watches as Sam eats slowly, squinting her eyes as she picks at her salad, “So,” she draws out, dipping her eyes quickly to her food before sending them back toward Sam, “What’s going on?”

Sam takes a sip of his Coke, before leaning back into his chair. He bites the inside of his lip before he smiles softly, “I think I finally found Bucky.”

Natasha’s mouth drops open, her eyes widening, “Really? How? When?” She questions, “Why is this a bad thing?”

Sam sighs heavily as he moves his eyes around the crowded restaurant. He opens his mouth, but then shuts it almost immediately, chuckling to himself as he shakes his head. He leans up, grabbing his burrito and takes a bite, laughing again as Natasha scoffs, “It’s a crazy story. You won’t believe me.”

“Try me, asshole.” She balls up her napkin and throws it toward him, “It can’t be any crazier than how I met Wanda.”

“It is. Trust me.” He assures her.  


“Sam,” Natasha says after a moment or two, tilting her head, “You can tell me anything.”

He nods enthusiastically, “I know that. It’s not you, it _really_ is crazy. You’re going to think I’m nuts.” He laughs. She purses her lips, her eyes shooting daggers, “Okay, okay,” Sam starts, throwing his hands in the air, “You remember when I went fishing a while back? Like a month ago, or something.”

“Yeah. Piper's Creek or something?”

“Right. Well, I saw this…  _ wolf _ ,” he says softly, widening his eyes as the word trips off his tongue, gauging her reaction.

She leans towards him, resting her elbows on the table as she quirks her eyebrow, “There's wolves in Seattle?”

He laughs lightly, “That’s what I thought. Anyway, I watched it move from the bank into the river. Four legs, grey fur, fangs, everything. And then,” he trails off, staring down at the table before looking at his friend square in the eyes, “It turned.”

Natasha dips her head as her jaw tightens and her eyes squint, “Turned?”

“Changed,” Sam whispers as he leans closer to her so no one else around can hear, “It changed into a man. Right in front of me, Nat.”

Natasha’s mouth falls open as she stares back at her seemingly normal, sane, stable friend. She blinks once, and then twice, and then a third time as she waits for him to burst into laughter. But laughter never comes, “Sam.”

“If I’m lyin’, I’m flyin’” He says seriously, “I swear to God, Nat. He went from a big ass wolf to a naked ass dude in the blink of an eye.” She falls back into her chair, shaking her head as he continues, “Scared the shit out of me. I tried to run, but my fuckin’ phone went off and it,  _ he  _ heard it and when I turned he was right in front of me. He let me go after a minute or two.”

She scoffs as her lips curl into a smile, “Can you be serious please? I’m trying to help you.”

Sam leans up, his eyes serious, “Nat.”

Her smile drops almost immediately. Her lips part as her eyes dart back and forth between his, searching for any hint of insincerity. When she finds none, she turns her head slightly to her left, placing her chin in between her thumb and index finger, “You’re being serious with me? I mean it, Sam.”

“When have I ever lied to you?”

Natasha places her fingers on her temples as she continues to shake her head. Sam watches as she closes her eyes, hoping and praying that his oldest friend will believe him. She opens her eyes seconds later, but they aren’t full of skepticism like he had imagined they would be. They’re soft, worried, and a little scared, but she believes him. He can feel it.  


“What does this have to do with your soulmate?” She asks, before her breath cuts short, “Oh God-”

“I went back.” Sam cuts her off, “I had to, I couldn’t stop thinking about him, and not just because he’s a fucking werewolf. It was like, like,” he drops his eyes from hers, glancing to his right, “Something was pulling me back out there. I couldn’t explain it, I still can’t.”

She grabs his wrist, flipping it over and rubbing her thumb over the name, “Bucky,” she whispers.

He nods slowly, his brown eyes welling with tears, “It’s him. I know it’s him and he knows it’s me. But I can’t, I can’t- it’s. It’s too much.”

Natasha leans up, wrapping her arms around his shoulders to hug him tightly. She pulls away after a moment, stepping to his side of the table and sitting next to him, keeping his hand clasped in hers, “It’s okay. I get it, it's a lot to swallow.” She laughs lightly, trying to lift his spirits a little.  


He turns toward her, blinking furiously as a single tear slips down his cheek, “I miss him,” he says as a sad smile spreads across his face, “I cannot stop thinking about him. From the minute I wake up to the second I fall asleep, he is running through my mind. I just want to feel him again.”

“Then go to him.” She urges, resting her hand on his forearm.  


“I can’t.”

“Why?”

“He’s a fucking werewolf,” he nearly shouts before catching himself. “Do you hear me? I sound crazy.  _ This  _ is crazy.” He shakes his head, closing his eyes, “I can’t see him again.”

She nods slowly, unsure of what to really to say. Minutes pass as they sit in silence before Natasha snaps her head back toward Sam, “Can I call Wanda?”

“Why?”

“You know she’s into all of that folklore and stuff. Maybe, maybe she’s heard about him before or something. At the very least, she can put this into perspective for you. She’ll know what to do, she always does.”

Natasha reaches for him, wiping away the tears that stains his face. He sniffles, letting out a deep breath before nodding, “She’s gonna think I’m crazy.”

“Are you kidding me?” Natasha smirks, “She makes me drink water that she leaves outside overnight whenever there’s a full moon. If anybody is crazy here, it’s definitely her.”

\-----

Sam waits nervously behind Natasha as she unlocks her front door. His stomach has been in knots since their lunch, and got exponentially worse when he saw Natasha having a hushed conversation in her office. The two push inside, Natasha’s heels clicking against the hardwood floor as they search for the Sokovian anthropologist.  


The smell of vanilla fills the air as they move through the open house and turn into the kitchen. They find Wanda, her nose buried in an old book as other papers and old documents are strewn about the countertops. She bites her bottom lip as her eyes soak in the words before her, her free hand absentmindedly playing with the thin silver necklace that adorns her neck.

“Hey babe,” Natasha smiles as she circles around the counter, hugging Wanda from behind and placing a kiss to her cheek, “You’ve been busy,” she laughs.

Wanda laughs lightly, “You gave me a lot to research. Sam, honey,” she says softly, holding out her arms to him, “Come, come.”

Sam smiles as he moves to her, letting her embrace him warmly. She rubs his back as she tucks her chin on his shoulder, closing her eyes, “You are so tense,” she whispers, leaning back to catch his eyes.  


He shrugs, embarrassment washing over him as he glances down at his feet, “Not sleeping too well.”

She smiles softly, “I bet. Take a seat, I have so much to share with you.”

Sam obliges, sitting at one of the barstools as Natasha places a small tumbler of scotch in front of him. Wanda grabs the book again, turning it toward Sam and revealing a picture of one Bucky Barnes. She taps her finger on the page, “This is the person you saw?”

Sam nods quickly, butterflies fluttering in his stomach, “That’s him.” He points toward the small red star tattoo on the man's arm, “His hair is longer, but he’s still got the tattoo.”

She smiles, “This is James Buchanan Barnes, better known as Bucky. This picture, believe it or not, is from 1942.”

Sam’s breath hitches in his throat as Natasha eyes widen, “You’re joking,” She says, placing her hand over mouth.

Wanda shakes her head, placing the book down before Sam to grab another piece of paper, “He was born in Romania, back in 1916, although the family moved to New York in 1919. His mothers’ family tree can be traced back to the early beginnings of the Roman Empire, while it's believed his father was of English descent.”

“Holy shit,” Sam breathes, lifting his glass to lips.  


“Indeed,” Wanda answers, shifting through more papers, “So, as for the whole…  _ werewolf  _ thing,” she begins, finding another old picture and turning it toward Sam and Natasha, “His mother, Mioara had a twin sister, Mara. They were beautiful, turned the heads of every man in their small village. Mioara was a devout Christian woman, but Mara was said to have strayed as far away from God as possible. Both women fell pregnant around the same time, Mioara to her husband, but Mara had been sneaking around with a young soldier from a neighboring town.”

“Why does drama always follow me?” Sam asks as he turns toward Natasha, “I couldn’t just end up with a boring ass nobody. Nooo,” he draws out, raising his hands in the air, “Not Sam Wilson. I can’t be happy unless I’m in the middle of a Shakespearean tragedy.”

“Sam,” Wanda warns sternly, “Please be serious.”

“I’m trying! You have to admit, this shit is  _ fucked _ .” He gulps down his whiskey and slides the empty tumbler toward Natasha, who quickly replenishes it. “Sorry. Please, continue.” He states, quickly downing the second glass.

“As I was saying, the young soldier already had a young wife when taking up with Mara. Word soon traveled to the soldier's wife and she was infuriated, naturally. She traveled through the night and came across a young, pregnant woman heading home from church. Sure that it was Mara, she cursed the child to carry the mark of the beast, the red star.” Wanda takes a breath, letting it out slowly as she rests her hands on the counter, “I’m sure you can put two and two together from here.”

Sam nods slowly, “She cursed the wrong baby.”

“Bingo.” Wanda grabs another book, flipping through random pages until she finds the passage she needs, “But there’s more.”

“Of course.” Sam sighs heavily.

“It got back to the woman and the soldier that the wrong child had been cursed. Feeling regret and shame about her mistake, the soldier's wife went to the local priest and confessed her sins. He traveled to their town, meeting Mioara and by now, a young James Buchanan, and placed a special blessing on him. Because he was mistakenly cursed with the mark of the beast, the priest blessed him with two soulmates, instead of just one.”

Sam drops his head into his hands, chuckling out of sheer disbelief. Natasha stands to comfort him, rubbing his back gently, “Maybe that’s enough for now, Wanda. Huh?”

“No, no,” Sam starts, shaking his head, “I want to hear it all. So, my soulmate is a cursed Romanian werewolf who, by the way, gets to have two soulmates bonded to him for life instead of just me. There’s gotta be more.” Wanda bites the inside of her lip, casting her eyes down to counter, “Come on, spit it out. We’ve made it this far.”

She sighs, tossing her hair over her shoulder, “It’s rumored that as part of the blessing, James, or Bucky, can imprint his curse onto his soulmates. So that he doesn’t have to walk this earth alone.” She shrugs, “Basically.”

Sam and Natasha’s mouth drop open as they stare back at Wanda. She shifts her big eyes between the two of them before smiling awkwardly, “You said you wanted to hear it all.”

“So, hang on,” Natasha starts, “You’re saying, he can turn people into werewolves?”

“Well,  _ technically _ , all werewolves can turn other people into werewolves by biting them,” Wanda says, laughing nervously as the tension in the small kitchen builds. “He can  _ imprint  _ on people. Sort of, pass the traits of his curse onto them, like immortality or regenerative powers or enhanced senses…” She trails off, nodding quickly as she spins her wedding ring around her finger, “You know, that kinda… stuff.”

“So, he’s going to turn me into a werewolf?” Sam asks.

Wanda shakes her head, holding out her hands, “Not necessarily. You could just get some weird power or something.”

“Or become a goddamn werewolf?”

She shrugs again, nodding quickly, “Well, yeah, it’s… possible.”

Sam drops his head into his hands again, "So, how exactly does he _imprint_ on people?"

Wanda shrugs, "I don't know, it all gets kinda shaky when it comes to that. If it's even true!" She says, shrugging again, "I mean, they may be some evidence, but it could pan out to be nothing, just people talking on the internet."

"Evidence?" Natasha asks, widening her eyes, "Wanda."

"What?" She asks sharply, knowing that Natasha knows she's not telling the _entire_ truth.

Sam blinks back at her, his mind going completely blank as he's not sure he can handle anymore, “Wanda, thank you for spending most of your afternoon finding all of this stuff. It was truly, uh…  _ informative _ . But, if you ladies don’t mind, I think I’m gonna head home.”

“Nope, you’re staying right here with us tonight.” Natasha says, “I’m not letting you drive home with all this on your mind.”  


“I agree, Sam. Please stay. Why don’t you go lay down for a while. I can start dinner while you take a nap, and then I’ll tell you the rest.”  


Sam and Natasha snap their heads back toward Wanda, their eyes as wide as saucers as they spit out in unison, “There’s more?!”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Notes for the Chapter:**

> Worked a few squares into this part! Hope you all enjoy!  
Bucky Barnes Bingo Square U4 - Knitting  
Stucky Bingo Square B2 - Hugs  


“Ouch,” Bucky hisses, snapping his hand back from his knitting needles, “Shit!”

He sighs loudly, pushing a hot, irritated breath out of his nose. He sucks the tiny prick of blood from his finger before furrowing his brow and returning his attention back to Steve’s new, but completely unwanted sweater. His fingers start moving from memory, pushing and pulling the dark blue yarn around his needles. The radio plays softly in the background, some stupid country song, causing Bucky to huff loudly again.  


He stops momentarily, lifting his head and turning it slightly toward the front door of their hidden cottage. He sniffs the air quickly, registering the smell that shifted the atmosphere so suddenly and then returns his gaze back to his hands. He knits quickly, the pace of his fingers matching his racing thoughts as he starts to zone out once more. It’s been weeks since he’s seen Sam. He’s worried about him. He misses him.  _ You scared him off, you prick. You gotta go slow! How many times do I have to tell myself this. _

Heavy footsteps climb the wooden stairs outside but Bucky doesn’t budge. He jams his needle through the yarn and into his finger again, letting out a sharp, loud, “Fuck!” Steve pushes through the doors seconds later, one arm full with chopped wood, the other with grocery bags, “Wipe your feet,” Bucky says gruffly, not turning around to face him.

Steve rolls his eyes as he shuts the door and wipes his feet enthusiastically on the rug in front of the door, “Hello to you too, darling.”

Bucky grunts in return as Steve crosses behind him to place the bags on the kitchen table, He glances over his shoulder at the brooding Bucky, before moving toward the fireplace the sit the freshly chopped wood in its place, “You’re knitting again?”

“Is it that obvious?” Bucky returns flatly.  


Steve chuckles as he moves back into the kitchen and starts unpacking the groceries, “I have enough sweaters.”

“Well, you’ll have one more now, won’t you?”

Steve cuts his eyes toward his short tempered partner, “Have you eaten today?”

“No.”

“Why?”

“Couldn’t catch anything.”

“Did you try?” Steve asks softly, keeping his eyes on the back of Bucky’s head. When he doesn’t answer, Steve takes a deep breath, letting the air fill his lungs before he expels it, “I bought some salmon and trout from the store. Want me to make you something?”

Bucky shrugs, shaking his head lightly as he grabs his grey yarn and starts to weave it in, “I’m not that hungry.”

“You haven’t eaten in days,” Steve says softly, cocking his head to the side as his shoulders drop, “You gotta eat something, babe.”

It grows silent between the two again as Bucky actively ignores him. Steve taps his fingers on his hips, wracking his brain for some way to at least try and help Bucky relax. Bucky hisses again seconds later and slams his fist on the table angrily as he’s drawn another spot of blood on his finger.  


Steve moves toward him, leaning over his shoulder and grabbing the needles from his hands, “Take a break, seriously.”

“No, I need to finish this stupid fucking-” He mumbles, reaching for the needles, “Steve, come on,” Bucky pleads as he stands, swiping toward Steve’s hand as he holds the needles up over his head.  


He links eyes with Steve as he clenches his jaw. Steve’s eyes are soft, full of concern and worry, which pisses Bucky off even more. He sighs again, shifting his eyes back toward the front door, “Why are you looking at me like that?”

“I’m worried about you,” Steve starts, dropping his hand to his side, “I don’t like seeing you like this.”

Bucky chews on the inside of his cheek as he keeps his eyes on the door. He doesn’t like being like this either. He doesn’t like making Steve worry even more than he already does, but he knows that he’s finally found him. He’s finally found his Sam and he wants him back. Steve drops the needles to the floor and inches toward the slightly shorter Bucky, wrapping his arms around his torso.  


Bucky nuzzles his head into Steve’s chest, closing his eyes as he wraps his arms around Steve’s waist. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, letting Steve’s natural scent fill his nostrils, “I’m sorry,” he states simply, squeezing Steve a little harder, “I’ve been awful.”

Steve chuckles lightly, kissing the top of Bucky’s head, “Awful is an understatement.”

Bucky laughs, “I’m a jerk, I know.”

“It’s okay. I know you’re upset.”

Bucky drags his hands up to Steve’s shoulder blades, hooking his fingers over his shoulders. He continues to chew on the inside of his cheek as he stares at the wall behind them, “I’m just worried about him,” he says after a moment. Steve leans back slightly, letting his eyes linger on the side of the Bucky’s face, “I just hope he comes back.”

“He will.” Steve asserts, “If it’s him, he will.”

“It  _ is  _ him. I feel it this time.” Bucky answers as he pulls back, “It’s him.”

Steve nods, smiling softly, “I believe you. You just gotta give him time, baby. This isn’t easy to deal with, especially nowadays.” Steve shrugs, resting his chin on the top of Bucky’s head.

Bucky laughs again before nuzzles his face back into Steve’s chest, “So you’re saying it was easier for you because it was 1942?”

“Uh, yeah. _ An American Werewolf in London _ hadn’t come out yet.”

Bucky slaps his arm jokingly, “Not funny, asshole.”

“That movie is terrifying, seriously.”

“Stop,” Bucky whines, stomping his feet like a child on the floor, drawing another laugh from Steve, “Stop making fun of me!”

“Okay, okay, okay,” Steve laughs, tightening his hug, “I’m serious though. This is rough territory. Just give him some time and some space, he’ll come around. I did.”

Bucky scoffs a little, a smirk playing on his lips, “It didn’t take you  _ this  _ long.”

“Eh, what can I say? I’m a sucker for blue eyes and naked men bathing in lakes.”

Bucky chuckles lightly, exhaling as he smiles. It grows silent between the two of them again as they hold each other in the middle of their small, warm cottage.  _ Steve’s right, just relax.  
_

“I think you’ll like him.” Bucky says after a moment, dropping his hand to Steve’s wrist to rub his thumb over his imprinted name.

Steve smiles gently, “I already do. Seems like a smart guy to stay away from the two of us.” He smiles widely as Bucky starts to mumble and kisses his forehead, “How about some dinner, kid?”

“Trout sounds good.” Bucky relents.

“Cooked or raw?”

“Psssh,” Bucky scoffs, pulling himself from Steve and bending to grab his knitting needles again, “Cooked. What do I look like, an animal?”

\-----

Sam holds his head in his hands as Wanda and Natasha move around him. Night has fallen fully, the sky dark, the stars twinkling, the crescent moon high. Natasha sets a glass of water in front of him, nudging him softly, before she sets the large salad bowl in the middle of the table, “Drink. It’ll help with the headache.”

She’s back in the kitchen before she can catch Sam’s heavy eye roll. He knows better though, he’s seen her angry. He takes a sip, and then another as Wanda leans over him, placing a plate full of steak, red potatoes, and asparagus in front of him. She places Natasha’s plate down and then takes her seat to Sam’s right, glancing back toward Natasha with impatient eyes.  


“I’m coming, I’m coming,” says Natasha, grabbing the wine and jogging back toward to table to plop to Sam’s left.  


After a quick blessing, they spend the first few minutes of their meal eating in silence. Sam eats his steak slowly, his eyes cast out of the windows in front of him and out onto the street. Natasha spears a potato and looks at Wanda, who chews on a piece of asparagus. They have a silent conversation with their eyes, glancing over at Sam periodically. Wanda tilts her head towards him, but Natasha quickly shakes her head, knowing he’s had a long enough day as it is.  


Sam slides his eyes between the women as they quickly drop their eyes back to their plates. He leans back in his chair, releasing a deep sigh before lifting his glass to his lips, “I’m right here, guys.”

Natasha rolls her eyes as Wanda purses her lips, linking her fingers together and placing her chin on them, “I don’t like keeping secrets.”

“I told you earlier, it’s not a secret. I just think he’s heard enough for today, that’s all,” Natasha says with wide eyes, taking a sip of her red wine.  


“Then why did you bring him here, huh? To tell him half truths?”

Natasha drops her hands to the table, tilting her head as runs her tongue over her teeth, “Oh, _now_ you wanna worry about half truths? What about earlier, huh? There _may_ be evidence.”

“Then let me tell him now.”

“Mommy,” Sam says, turning toward Natasha and then toward Wanda, “Mommy, please don’t fight.”

“Shut it, Sam,” Natasha bites back, angrily taking a bite of her steak.

Sam laughs, leaning his head against the back of his chair and staring up at the ceiling, “Don’t fight, come on.” He rolls his head toward Natasha, a lazy smile on his lips, “I can handle it.”

Natasha rolls her eyes, grabbing her glass of wine again before falling into the back of her chair. She waves her hand toward Wanda, giving her the go ahead and rubs her glass against her lips, “Ok, so,” Wanda starts, not missing a beat, “You remember how I said Bucky has two soulmates?”

Sam nods slowly, turning his glass in slow circles on the table, “I do.”

“I think he’s found him already.” She jumps from her seat and hurries into the kitchen, grabbing another stack of loose papers and plopping back into her chair. She slides a printed picture of a young, small, blonde man. He has dog tags around his neck, his face sunken in, his arms skinny and frail, “This is Steven Grant Rogers, circa 1940.”

“He looks like he’s twelve,” Sam remarks, as he glances back toward Wanda.

“He was sickly. Chronic colds, high blood pressure, had scarlet  _ and  _ rheumatic fever when he was a child,” she waves her hands. “He was a mess, but, here is a picture taken a few weeks ago that popped up on a message board,” She slides a much newer, color picture toward him.  


He leans up and so does Natasha, staring at the man holding brown grocery bags in his hands. It’s a side profile, his blonde hair is long and slicked back, a thick beard covering his face. Sam shrugs as he studies the picture, “I don’t get it. Looks like every other yuppie in downtown Seattle.”

She slides the first picture toward him again, moving them side by side, “See it now?”

Natasha stands and moves behind Sam, leaning over his shoulder as they both examine the pictures before. Sam squints his eyes as the wheels in his brain turn. He snaps his head up toward Wanda, his mouth falling open as Natasha covers her mouth with her hand, “That’s-”  


Wanda nods slowly, “A few people on the message board think that this is Steven Rogers. I looked for more info while you were asleep but there is nothing on him, nothing recent anyway. No driver’s license, no vehicle registrations-”

“No bank accounts.” Natasha finishes for her, “Unless, he’s using a fake name, which, he’d be stupid not to for being a hundred year old guy whose soulmate is a werewolf.”

“After 1942, all traces of Steven Rogers disappears.” Wanda shuffles through some of her papers, tucking her hair behind her ear, “I can’t confirm it one hundred percent, but here’s a mugshot from the early two thousands of someone by the name of Andrew Tavers.” She says, sliding a picture toward them, “The similarities are striking between the three pictures, to say the least.”

Sam slides his eyes between the three pictures before pulling the mugshot of the man a little closer. His blonde hair is short, the beard gone. His lips are pressed into a hard line as he stares back at Sam with an icy glare. Sam tilts his head, sweeping his eyes toward the skinny dude and the lumberjack on either side of the mugshot. The eyes are the exact same, the nose…  


“This Andrew was arrested in a rural Texas town. He got into a fight with some redneck in a bar who claimed, and get this, that he had killed a large wolf while out hunting earlier that afternoon. The police report says that Andrew,” she emphasizes his name with air quotes, “Busted into the bar a few hours later and just started beating the shit out of this guy. Nobody knew him or had even seen him before.”  


Sam blinks as he remembers skimming his fingers along the large, jagged scar on Bucky’s side.  _ Sam’s favorite scar.  _ “What happened after that?” He asks breathlessly.  


“He bailed himself out of jail the next morning and was never seen again. The cops went out to the woods that following day to try and find the carcass of the wolf but it was gone too.”

Sam falls back into his chair, resting his hand on the table, “This is so… crazy.”

“I know, but it’s kind of exciting too,” Wanda smiles, “I mean, my god! Werewolves, immortal men, who are  _ very  _ easy on the eye, if I might add.” She giggles, pointing to the newest picture of Steve, “Maybe once you all get to know each other, you can mention that Nat and I are looking for a sperm donor.”

“Wanda Maximoff-Romanoff!” Natasha scolds, slapping at her shoulder.

“I’m kidding! But not really,” she whispers, wiggling her eyebrows toward Sam, “Seriously, this has to be Steve Rogers, which means that Bucky imprinted on him. He doesn’t look a day over thirty.”

“Not to mention the two hundred pounds of muscle he packed on,” Natasha says. “Sheesh.”

“See, changin’ your mind, huh?” Wanda asks as she pokes her wife’s side playfully.  


Natasha rolls her eyes with a smile on her face before placing her hand on Sam’s shoulder, “Are you okay, Sam? We shouldn’t be laughing, this is serious.”

“No, no, it’s,” He shakes his head and shrugs, letting out a soft chuckle himself, “Thank you, both of you, seriously. If you guys were taking this as seriously as I am, I would have jumped off of the nearest bridge.”

“So,” Wanda asks, grabbing Sam’s wrist with her hands and giving him a soft smile, “What are you going to do?”

Sam smiles back at her before dropping his eyes down the table. He’s not going to lie to himself. He’s terrified. But, something is pulling him back toward that Pipers Creek. Deep in the woods, beyond the trees and grass, there’s a heartbeat that just won’t leave him alone. He hears it every night and every morning. He smells him. He craves his touch, Bucky’s lips on his skin. His soulmate is out there, he just has to find the courage to go to him.  



	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally to the good stuff! Hope you guys like!  
Square U2 - Forgiveness for Bucky Barnes Bingo  
Square O4 - "Put down your gun and step away" for Stucky Bingo  


Sam glances around nervously as he rubs his palms over his thighs. He chews on his bottom lip as he stares out at the trees before him. The sun is muted by grey clouds, the air smells like rain. He can hear the rushing water of the creek. It’s calling him. His heart thumps in his chest as he stands at the edge of the woods, his mind racing.

When he had left Natasha and Wanda’s, he was pretty clear on what had to be done. He had tried to ignore the situation, pretend it didn’t happen at all, but the pull from deep in the woods was just too strong. Bucky’s heartbeat was all he could hear. Sam locks the doors to his car and steps into the brush before he can talk himself out of it. He focuses on the sound of the creek, the birds chirping, leaves rustling as he moves.

He pushes branches out of his face as his feet push him forward, the snapping of twigs and crunching of dried leaves adding to the natural soundtrack of the day. When he reaches the creek, he pauses. He glances down at his watch- it’s late. He’s probably been down to the creek already. _ Stop stalling, Wilson.  
_

Sam moves down to the bank and steps into the water. It’s cold, but he doesn’t let that stop him. He pushes through the water slowly and carefully, setting his lead foot deliberately before moving taking the next step. The water comes hip high at its deepest, but soon, Sam is stepping on the opposite bank, his wet jeans sticking to his skin. He glances over his shoulder and then drops his head. _ You can go back. It’s not to late.  
_

He takes a step forward.

He’s not even sure where he’s going, he just keeps walking, digging himself deeper into the Seattle landscape. There seems to be a path beaten into the ground now. Sam blinks as he breathes through his parted lips. Paw prints are scattered into the soft dirt, big ones. _ Bucky _ . He knows he’s moving in the right direction.

He pushes through a line of trees and stops in his tracks as he comes to a clearing. There’s a small house about one hundred yards away with a beaten up old black truck parked next to it. It’s homely, the house. It was once run down, but someone has put a lot of work into bringing it back to its former glory. Vines snake up the pillars on either side of the porch, a little bit of green moss covering the concrete step.

One of the windows on the side of the house is open, the thin white curtains dancing with the soft breeze. Sam moves forward, his eyes darting back and forth, as anxiety rises in his chest. He stops when he hears movement from inside the house, soft thuds, footsteps, maybe. A twig snaps behind him and Sam whips around, pulling out the nine millimeter handgun from his waistband.

“Put down your gun, and step away,” comes a low voice behind him. Sam whirls back toward the house.

Sam swallows hard as he adjusts his grip on his gun nervously as he points toward a tall, blond man. The man cocks the double barrel shotgun that he holds at eye level and takes a step further out onto the porch, “I mean it. Back up, _ now _.”

Sam takes a breath and runs his tongue over his lip, “Are you Steven? Steven Rogers?”

Sam ducks quickly, throwing his hands over his ears as the man shoots up in the air. He cocks it again, the empty shells flying from the barrel and landing near his feet as he trains it back on Sam, “Next shot takes your head clean off. Leave. I won’t say it again.”

“Listen, I’m just-” Sam starts, raising his hands in the air.

“Jesus, man. What in the fuck do you not understand!” The man shouts, stepping off of the porch, “Get the fuck out of here!”

A growl is heard from behind the house, shifting Sam’s attention. The large grey wolf leaps out from the treeline, bounding towards the man with gun. It stops beside him, its head low, saliva dripping from its bared teeth as it growl grows louder. It lunges towards Sam, barking and growling as it steps back toward the gun wielding blond. Sam’s heart sinks to his feet. He’s obviously made a _ fuck _ of a mistake.

Within seconds, the nearly black eyes of the wolf suddenly soften, the greenish blue hue returning to them. Sam blinks quickly, and then, there he is. Bucky, naked and standing next to Steve. Bucky’s eyes are wide, his lips parted as he blinks at Sam, swallowing quickly.

“Sam?” Bucky calls quietly, causing Steve to cut his eyes toward him. Bucky reaches for Steve’s arm, pushing it down to lower the gun, “It’s okay, Steve.”

Steve keeps his hard eyes on Sam as Bucky starts moving toward him, his chest rising and falling harshly as adrenaline courses through his veins. Bucky too keeps his sights on Sam, his eyes soft and vulnerable as he keeps his breath steady. He can smell the fear emanating from Sam as he approaches. His eyes are wide and wild, darting between his and Steve’s as he takes a step back, and then another.

“Sammy, I’m sorry.” Bucky whispers, his voice light and airy as he tries to stop Sam from fleeing again, “I’m sorry baby, you scared us. That’s all. We won’t hurt you- _ I _ won’t hurt you.”

Sam stops, his breath rushing hard and fast from through his teeth as his chest heaves. Bucky keeps his hands up so that Sam can see them and looks back at Steve, waving his hand quickly so Steve will drop the gun to his side completely, “Steve, _ please _.”

Steve lets out a huff, dropping the gun to his side as he straightens his posture, still just a little on edge. Bucky stops once he’s within arms reach of the frightened Sam and reaches out slowly. Sam sticks the gun in his face out of fear, his hand shaking as he blinks furiously, his mind racing but still at the same time. Steve takes a step forward but Bucky raises his hand to stop him, keeping his steel blue eyes on Sam.

He reaches forward - _ slowly _ \- pushing his hand through the still air until his fingers slide along Sam’s shaking hand, “It’s okay baby.” He whispers, pushing his hand down slowly, “You’re safe. Okay? You’re safe with me.”

Tears begin to sting the back of Sam’s eyes, his chin trembling as the anxiety and fear starts to become too much. Bucky pulls him into his body, wrapping his arms around Sam’s torso and flattening his hands on his back. Sam drops his forehead to Bucky’s shoulder as his arms go limp at his sides.

He takes a deep shaky breath as Bucky holds him tightly, swaying them gently. A sob escapes him, his face crumpling as he starts to break down. Bucky rests his large hand on the top of Sam’s head, keeping him squeezed to his chest as he tries to soothe him, “I’m sorry baby. I’m sorry. You’re okay. You’re okay, Sam.”

“Hey,” Steve says gently as he approaches and rests his hand on Bucky’s shoulder, “Bring him inside.”

The threesome moves into the small cottage, Steve veering towards the kitchen, Bucky moving Sam toward the round table. He sits him down and rubs his back gently as he kneels beside him and pushes his forehead to Sam’s. Steve grabs a pair of sweatpants and tosses them toward Bucky, who cuts his eyes toward him in a flash of anger.

“Doesn’t seem like a time for you to be naked, Buck.”

“Really, Steve?” Bucky huffs, standing and shuffling into the grey Nike sweats before kneeling back down toward Sam, “Jesus.”

“Just sayin’. Tea? Coffee? Water?”

Bucky leans in a little, sniffing gently, “Tea.”

Steve nods and makes himself busy with the tea as Bucky drags the knitted blanket from the back of the couch and throws it over Sam’s shoulders. He rubs Sam’s back and shoulders firmly, trying to warm him up, “You’re shaking like a leaf, babe.”

Sam lowers his forehead to the table and closes his eyes as he sniffles loudly. His tears drop to his knees as he lets out a steady breath through his teeth, and another, and then another as he tries to calm himself down. _ What are you doing here? What are you doing?! his internal monologue screams_, the words bouncing around his brain.

Bucky leans into him again, resting his hand between Sam’s shoulder blades, “Sammy, talk to me. Please.”

Steve glances over his shoulder toward them as he sets the kettle on the iron stove. Bucky’s nervous, his voice soft and kind of shaky as tries to soothe Sam. Steve was skeptical at first, knowing that they’ve been through this very thing time and time before, only for Bucky to eventually get his heart broken over and over again. But seeing them, like this - he knows it’s real. Bucky really has finally found his Sam.

“I’m sorry,” Sam chokes out, “I just-”

“Don’t apologize to me. I know this is a lot,” Bucky answers softly.

Sam chuckles quickly at the absurdity of the whole thing, rolling his head slowly back and forth on the old wooden table. It grows silent again. Bucky lifts his eyes to Steve’s, worry dancing in them as Steve places the pale yellow mug on the table.

“We get it,” Steve shrugs as he crosses his arms over his chest, “It’s-”

“A lot,” Sam finishes, “Yeah, I know.”

Bucky frowns, dropping his head as he rubs his forehead, “I’m sorry, Sam. I know you didn’t want this.”

Sam rolls his head to his left, blinking through the tears in his eyes. He stares at Bucky, who stares back at him, his eyes betraying nervousness. Sam smiles slowly as he looks over Bucky’s handsome face. Despite the whole werewolf thing, Sam landed himself a looker.

“How did you know I prefer tea to coffee?”

Bucky lets out a breath as he runs his hand through his hair, “I can smell it on you. English Breakfast, if I’m not mistaken.”

“Wow,” Sam laughs lightly, “That’s impressive.”

Bucky reaches for him, sliding his warm hand along his face and cupping his cheek. Sam closes his eyes and lets the warmth from Bucky’s hand spread through him. Sam hums out of comfort as Bucky rubs his thumb across his cheek.

“I forgive you.” Sam whispers, leaving his eyes closed.

Bucky smiles brightly and lifts Sam’s hand to his lips. He rubs his nose along Sam’s knuckles, dragging in deep breaths of his scent before he peppers the backs of Sam’s fingers with kisses, “Thank you.”

Steve clears his throat and nods his head toward their shared bedroom once Bucky flicks his eyes up at him. He steps into the small room, shoving his hands in his pockets as Bucky moves through the threshold.

“What’s wrong?” Bucky asks almost immediately.

“Nothing. Listen, I gotta head into town for some stuff. I was thinking that I could get a room for a night or two, give you two some space?”

Bucky shakes his head, “No. I don’t want you to go.”

“He needs you, Buck. You’re the only one that can help him reconcile all of this. I don’t want to be in the way.”

“You won’t be in the way,” Bucky says, resting his hands on Steve’s broad chest, “The three of us need to figure this out together. Please don’t go.”

Steve smiles at his sincerity. He cups Bucky’s face in his hands and leans in to plant a kiss on his lips, “I have my phone if you need me, okay? I’ll be here in a flash.”

“Steve,”

“You’re not changing my mind. You two need some time together, _ alone _ .”

Bucky sticks out his bottom lip and squints as Steve chuckles lowly. He’s packed within minutes, the two men heading back out into the common area. Sam stands, his eyes sliding to bag in Steve’s hands, “I didn’t mean to interrupt anything. You don’t have to leave, I can- I can go.”

“No, no, no. Please,” Steve says, outreaching his hand toward Sam’s, “I’m sorry about earlier. I’m a little jumpy when it comes to strangers.”

Sam nods, taking Steve’s hand and shaking it, “No harm, no foul, right? It’s all good.”

“I’m going to walk him out, okay?” Bucky says, “I’ll be right back.”

The two move back out into the muted day, hand in hand. Bucky keeps a hold of Steve’s arm as he opens the door and throws his duffel bag into the passenger seat. When Steve turns back to him, Bucky wraps his arms around his waist, pulling their lower halves into one another. He gazes up at Steve, a dreamy smile spreading across his face. It fades as quickly as it came, and is replaced by a worried grimace.

“You’re okay, right?” Bucky asks softly as he starts to think about how Steve must be feeling.

Steve nods, “I’m fine. We’ve been through this before.”

“But not like this. Not with my soulmate.”

Steve takes a deep breath and exhales harshly. He’s hurt, Bucky can read it all over him, but he’s knows that Steve will never admit it.

“Don’t look at me like that,” Steve smiles, “I knew this was coming.”

“This doesn’t change anything between us,” Bucks says. “You know that, right?”

Steve nods slowly, a soft smile still present, “I know.”

Steve lowers his head to Bucky’s, grabbing his lips again with his own. Steve rests his forehead on Bucky’s as Bucky wraps his hands around his neck. They breathe each other in as they rub their noses together. He kisses the bridge of Bucky’s nose, and then runs his hands through his dark hair.

“I love you,” Bucky whispers, not opening his eyes.

“I love you too, kiddo. Please be careful while I’m gone.”

“Always.”

Bucky steps away from him, watching as Steve climbs into the truck and brings it to life. He wiggles his fingers as him as Steve pulls off and watches until he can’t see the taillights anymore. He turns back toward the house and takes a breath as his nerves start to get the best of him. _ Just try not to scare him again, genius. _

Sam watches the two men exchange words outside as he peeks through the thin curtains. He watches Bucky wrap his arms around Steve’s waist and turns away, feeling a little guilty for spying. He takes breath as his eyes scan over the living room/kitchen. The place is small but cozy. They’ve definitely made it into a _ home _. 

Sam walks further into the room, running his fingers over the back of the couch absentmindedly as he glances around. He moves into the kitchen and eyes the dishware behind the glass panes of the cupboards. Every little piece is in its place. Each mug facing forward, the handles all pointing in the same direction. The plates are mismatched, some plain white, one or two a pale blue color, and one, only one, is decorated with vines and flowers. Sam chuckles. He just knows that’s Bucky’s favorite plate.

He skims his fingers over the pale yellow and white hand towel thrown over the handle of the oven as he stretches his neck slightly to peer into the bedroom through the slightly ajar door. He glances back toward the window, catching a quick glimpse of the two men still conversing near the truck, and then pushes through the door.

He steps into the room slowly, his eyes skipping around quickly as he takes in the room. It’s clean and well kept, just like the kitchen. The bed is large and is the center point of the room. A mountain of pillows sit at the headboard, more pillows than two people really need, but it makes Sam smile.

The sheets are white with a cream colored knitted blanket thrown over top. Sam runs his hand over it as he moves deeper into the room. He peeks into the bathroom, finding the same precise order as he did in the kitchen and bedroom, and one pink towel hanging from the towel rack. Bucky certainly likes to make himself known, even when he is nowhere in sight.

“Hey.”

Sam turns, and finds Bucky standing in the door frame, “Hey. Everything okay?”

Bucky nods, tucking his hair behind his ear, “Yeah, he’s,” his voice fades as his eyes dip toward the floor, “Everything’s okay.”

“I don’t want to cause any trouble between you two.”

“You’re not, this is just,” Bucky shrugs, “Weird. He’ll be okay. We all will.”

Sam nods slowly, his mind still uncertain but his heart ready to fall, “Military guy, Steve?”

A slight smile spreads on Bucky’s lips, “How do you know that?”

“Every little thing has its place.” Sam smiles as he exhales deeply, “The plates, the pillows, the toothbrushes. Looks like my apartment.”

“Oh god, you too?”

Sam laughs genuinely, “The English Breakfast tea didn’t give it away?”

Bucky rolls his eyes as he moves into the room and plops down on the edge of the bed, “I was just hoping you’d vacationed there or something.”

“I was stationed there for like two years.”

“Well, I guess I have a type then, hmm?”

Sam laughs again, letting it fade around them until there’s just a smile on his face. The two watch each other for a few minutes, both nervous and slightly shy. Bucky pats the mattress beside him and watches as Sam ambles toward him and sits down. Sam takes a breath, biting his bottom lip as he buckles underneath Bucky’s warm stare. He picks at the blanket as he swallows quickly, his mind trying to recall the last time he was this nervous.

He laughs nervously before glancing back up and locking eyes with Bucky. He blinks slowly and lets his gaze wander, falling to his nose, and then his lips and chin. He bites his lip again as the air begins to shift between them. Everything about Bucky Barnes is alluring and almost irresistible. The pinkness of his lips, the dark stubble splashed on his chin and cheeks. The way his hair falls in his face.

His eyes fall to Bucky’s bare chest and he reaches out suddenly, before he even realizes it, to trace a light scar that travels from his clavicle to his left peck. He continues to run his index finger along his skin, up to his shoulder, and then down his bicep. Bucky tilts his head as he keeps his eyes Sam, watching him as he explores his body. He likes his touch. It reminds him of when Steve first touched him.

Bucky inches his fingers toward Sam’s free hand. He plays with Sam’s index finger at first, sliding his along his skin. He then snakes his fingers underneath Sam’s, lifting them from the mattress so he can link their digits together. He brings his eyes to Sam’s again as he brings their hands to his lips. He kisses the back of Sam’s hand softly, sweetly- his eyes fluttering shut as his lips graze his soft skin.

Sam’s mouth drops open as his breath starts to shallow. His chest rises and falls harder and faster as arousal starts to build in the pit of his stomach. He swallows as his eyes drop to Bucky’s mouth, wanting those pretty pink lips on his instead of his hand. He drags his eyes back toward Bucky’s as they open again. The depth in them, those blue eyes, takes his breath away.

He leans in without another thought, sliding his hand around Bucky’s neck to draw him closer. Their lips meet for the first time in a soft, slow, damn near perfect kiss. Sam hums gently as they both exhale and go in for another, Bucky’s head tilting to the right as he grabs Sam’s lips again. He sucks Sam’s top lip into his mouth and pulls softly as he cups his cheeks in his palms, his thumbs pushing along Sam’s jaw.

This kiss deepens as a slight frenzy starts to build between them. Their lips smack, hands pull at articles of clothing, moans filling the small room. They separate long enough for Bucky to slip Sam’s polo shirt over his head, tossing it to the floor before he pushes Sam back on the bed. He climbs over him, resting his knees on either side of Sam’s waist as he leans over him. He sucks his bottom lip in between his teeth, a slow smile spreading across his face as Sam reaches up to sweep his hair out of his face.

Bucky drops his lips to Sam’s again, stealing the air right out of his lungs with a deep, hungry kiss. Sam slides his hands along Bucky’s muscular back and into the grey sweats that cover his lower half. Bucky groans into his mouth as Sam squeezes his ass and pushes his hips into his. He breaks their kiss moments later and leans up, resting his hands on Sam’s chest as he rolls his hips into Sam’s crotch.

Sam grabs Bucky’s hand, dragging his hand to his lips. He takes Bucky’s index finger into his mouth, keeping his eyes on him as he sucks his digit slowly. He slides his tongue along it, moaning as Bucky grinds his ass down into his crotch again before releasing his finger with a pop.

Bucky smiles wickedly.

He crawls down the length of Sam’s body, dragging his hands down his toned stomach until his fingers skim along his jeans. He leans down and sprinkles kisses along Sam’s stomach, lightly laughing as Sam gasps and hisses. He drags his wet tongue through the curly hair at Sam’s navel and up to his belly button as his fingers work his zipper down. He flattens his lips against Sam’s abs, kissing each one as he tugs on his jeans and boxers, pushing the material away from his hips.

Sam’s erection springs free, bobbing back and forth as his jeans hit the floor. Bucky’s eyes widen as his mouth drops open at the beautiful sight before him. Oh, Bucky Barnes most _ certainly _ has a type. He sheds his sweatpants, his own rigid erection finally free as he climbs back onto the mattress. He takes Sam into his hand, squeezing his girth firmly before he begins pumping him slowly, biting his bottom lip as he flicks his eyes up toward Sam’s.

Sam slams his head back on the mattress as his eyes close and his mouth drops open as warmth and passion flashes through him. Bucky licks his lips as he drops his eyes back to Sam’s hard dick. He kisses the tip, biting his lip again as he feels a shudder spread through Sam. Bucky kisses him again and then takes him fully into his mouth, closing his eyes and groaning as Sam hits the back of his throat.

Sam lifts his hips from the mattress as Bucky sucks the life out of him. He digs his fingers into Bucky’s hair and pulls as his tongue swirls around the tip of his cock. Bucky continues to pump him, his hand twisting and turning as his mouth follows close behind. Bucky moans loudly as Sam’s hips jerk upward and he pulls harshly on his hair, pain prickling through his scalp.

Bucky groans again as he releases Sam with a pop. He swallows the tangy precum on his tongue and sinks him mouth back down on him, taking Sam to his hilt. Sam leans up slightly, watching as Bucky releases his cock again, saliva and cum hanging from his bottom lip. Bucky locks eyes with Sam as he sweeps his tongue along his bottom lip, collecting the mess he made and swallowing it again.

Sam reaches for him, wanting that mouth on his again, “Please.”

Bucky obliges, climbing the length of Sam’s body until they are face to face once more. Sam crashes his lips to Bucky’s in a hard kiss, his fingers twisting in his hair again. Bucky rocks his hips slowly, his cock sliding along Sam’s stomach as their lips smack against one another. Bucky forces Sam legs apart with his knees as he sits back on his thighs. He rubs Sam’s thigh, squeezing his flesh as he pushes his free hand along the length of his own cock.

Bucky reaches for the nightstand, sliding open the small drawer and fumbles around with the contents inside. He pulls out a small tube of lube and squeezes some onto his index finger before he smooths is across his middle finger with his thumb. He rubs Sam’s thigh with his free hand as he slips his fingers between Sam’s cheeks.

Sam moans again as Bucky gently swirls his fingers around his hole. He bucks his hips upward at the sensation, grabbing his rigid cock to stroke himself. Quick spurts of cum dribble from his slit as he sets his hooded eyes on Bucky. He rolls his hips into his hand as it slides up and down his shaft, a shiver flashing down his spine when Bucky grunts at the sight of Sam pleasuring himself.

Bucky bites his bottom lip as he falls forward, flattening his palm on the bed to hold himself up. His hair dangles in his face as he lines himself with Sam’s puckered hole. Sam wraps his legs around Bucky’s waist, digging his heels into his ass to push him forward. He grabs Bucky’s wrist as he feels him starting to push at his entrance. He hisses as he slams his eyes closed, his mouth falling open as Bucky slides into him slowly.

Bucky’s mouth drops open as he pushes into him, moaning as his cock disappears. Once his hips are flush against Sam’s skin, his cock bottomed out in him, he lays back down on top of him. Chest to chest, heartbeat to heartbeat. He kisses Sam again as he wraps his arms around his neck and head before nuzzling into the crook of his shoulder.

Sam grunts as Bucky starts to move, his hips rolling into his as he withdraws, and then pushes all the way back in. Sam tilts his head toward the ceiling, his face screwing up with pleasure as Bucky grinds into him. He snakes his hands down Bucky’s back, kneading his flesh as Bucky's muscles flex and tighten with his thrusts. He grabs two handfuls of Bucky’s ass and squeezes as his tongue licks Bucky’s neck and shoulder.

Bucky growls in Sam’s ear before he nibbles on his earlobe, pulling softly as Sam’s octave rises slightly. He bites down on Sam’s shoulder and thrusts into him hard, just wanted to _ hear _ him whine- and Sam doesn’t disappoint. Within minutes, frenzy seeps into their bones. Bucky’s thrusts are fast and deep as he buries his face into Sam’s neck. Sam slams his eyes shut as he holds on, his moans rushing out faster than his intake of air.

Sam’s cum coats Bucky’s stomach and abs. His body tenses and then relaxes as Bucky pushes him closer and closer toward his climax, “_ Fuck _, Bucky.”

Bucky could cum just hearing his name slip through Sam’s pretty lips. His hips falter as a grunt scratches at the back of his throat. Sam tenses again, “God, I’m gonna cum Bucky.”

“Come on Sammy.” Bucky growls in his ear, coaxing him on, “Cum for me, baby.”

“_ Fuck _ ,” Sam pants as his toes curl.

One more forceful thrust and Sam is a goner. He digs his nails into Bucky’s skin as he orgasm flashes through him, spreading from the tips of his toes to the top of his head. Hot, long ribbons of his cum spurts from his throbbing cock, splashing against he and Bucky’s skin as he continues to grind into him. Bucky follows soon after, expletives falling from his lips as his hips pump through his orgasm.

He fills Sam with his sticky spunk as he grunts and groans mix and mingle with Sam’s. His hips slow when he’s finally milked clean. Sam pants heavily, his eyes hooded, his mouth hanging open as the final drops of his cum leaks from his cock. Sweat prickles at Sam’s brow as he drags his hands up Bucky’s body. He flattens his palms on his shoulder blades and spreads his fingers out on Bucky’s tanned skin.

Bucky drops quick kisses along Sam’s shoulder and neck, his hands cupping either side of Sam’s head gently. Bucky rolls them over quickly, his strength taking Sam by surprise as he effortlessly pulls his six foot, two hundred pound frame on top of him. Bucky wraps his arms around him again to hold him against him and kisses the top of his head once, twice, three times. Sam cuddles into his chest, this fingers tapping against his chest in rhythm with his strong, heavy heartbeat.

A smile spreads on Sam lips as his eyes close from sheer exhaustion. He had been on an emotional roller coaster since he first opened his eyes that morning, and it’s all catching up with him now. Bucky fingers push along his back, skipping along his skin as he draws slow circles, further lulling the man into a peaceful darkness.

He flattens his palm against Bucky’s chest as his breathing starts to deepen and even out. His body calms, his mind stills for the first time in weeks. As he drifts off to into the first peaceful sleep he’s had since he first encountered Bucky, he can’t help but feel like he’s finally home. For the first time in his life, Sam feels complete. If he had any doubts before, every single one of them is in the wind now.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Notes for the Chapter:**

> 5 parts down, 5 more to go! Hope you all enjoy!  
Square C2 - Never the fall that kills you for Bucky Barnes Bingo  
Square B5 - Sam Wilson for Stucky Bingo

Sam rolls over onto his back and stretches out his arms and legs, letting out a breath and a groan. He drops his hands back to the bed and rolls back over on his side. He slides his hand across the sheets, expecting to feel another body, but comes up empty. He cracks open an eye, his vision blurry with sleep and finds the spot next to him vacant. He takes another breath and picks up his head to peer into the bathroom, but sees no movement.

“Bucky?” He calls groggily, letting his head fall back onto the pillow.

Night has fallen over the small cottage. Sam is beyond sore, his muscles aching from their vigorous session hours earlier. Bucky’s weight and strength had certainly caught the air force veteran by surprise. He’s exhausted, and feels as though he’s been hit by a semi, but Bucky has managed to check off another box on Sam’s wish list. Sam Wilson loves a strong man.

He rolls over onto his back again, sprawling his limbs out on the mattress as he opens his eyes slowly, “Bucky, come back to bed.”

A loud thud sounds through the house suddenly, followed quickly by glass shattering as it crashes to the floor. Sam springs forward, eyes wide, mouth agape as his breathing quickens. He jumps when the front door slams against the wall and is followed by quick, heavy footsteps that quickly disappear.

Sam throws the covers off of him and shuffles into his boxer briefs. He peeks around the threshold of the bedroom door and focuses his eyes on the wide open front door as it slowly swings back closed, creaking all the while. A lamp is shattered on the floor next to the couch, the tea kettle on its side on the kitchen floor. The couch is pushed out of whack, now sitting cockeyed and right up against the small, square table that once held the lamp.

A loud whelp comes from outside. Sam snaps his head back toward the door as fear floods through his body. A blood curdling scream follows soon after and Sam’s heart falls to his feet. _ Bucky _. He rushes toward the door and throws it open, stopping dead in his tracks as he catches a silhouette in the moonlight. Bucky is on all fours in the dirt, his head down between his arms. His breathing is heavy and ragged between his screams as his fingers dig into the dirt beneath him.

Bucky snaps his head up suddenly as the muscles in his back flex and ripple, his body contorting in unnatural ways. He screams again as his shoulders roll with the pain and his head falls forward again. His body jerks in an awkward way as his muscles tense. Tears stain his cheeks as he cries out, his screams becoming strained as they dissolve into deep growls. His head snaps up again and that’s when Sam sees it.

The high, full moon splashes light over Bucky’s crumpled body as he turns. His ears go from round and human to long and pointy. Fur coats his body as he jerks and stiffens. Bucky lifts his hand from the ground and Sam watches as it morphs into a large paw, long, sharp, black nails elongating from the tips. This is so different from what Sam had seen before. Within the blink of an eye, Bucky would go from human to wolf, wolf to human. No fuss. But this? This is painful. This is slow and agonizing. This is the curse.

Sam snaps back into the present and runs from the porch to Bucky’s side. He kneels beside him, placing both hands on Bucky’s back and side, “Bucky,”

“Don’t!” Bucky shouts, scrambling away from him, “Go back inside.” He grunts as his words become strained, “Sa-am, ple-please, go.”

He screams in agony again and Sam’s eyes go wide as the man before him dissolves into pure beast. Bucky’s long, dark hair literally shrinks away, replaced by more grey and white fur. His screams morph into a howl as his head contorts, that sweet, almost boyish face turning animalistic. His teeth sharpen as he barks and growls, spit and slobber dripping from them and wetting the dirt.

Sam watches in horror as the transformation completes underneath the bright moon. His breath is shallow and shaky as the animal bays at the moon loudly, standing on its hind legs. It falls to its front paws seconds later with a thud, its tail swishing back and forth as it sniffs at the ground. Sam stands slowly, never taking his eyes off of it, and starts to back his way toward the house, praying all the while.

A twig snaps in the woods off to the left and they both snap their heads toward it. Sam freezes for just a second before shuffling backward, not expecting the step of the porch that soon. He slams his heel into it, losing his balance and crashes down to the wooden porch with a very loud, very noticeable thud._ Fucking great. _

The animal snaps around to face him, dropping his head in an aggressive stance as it trains its eyes on the vulnerable Sam. Sam’s mouth drops open as he stares back into its empty eyes, taken aback by how different they seem. Even in wolf form, they were always deep and full of warmth, love even. But now, they were flat, dark- cold. There was no sign of Bucky left.

Sam watches as it stalks toward him, its heavy feet thudding against the dirt and gravel as it moves. Its growl is low, rumbling through its chest as it approaches. Its ears are laid back on its head, head low as it snarls at him, snapping its jaws as it barks. Sam stands quickly and takes a defensive stance, balling his fists as his mother's words float through his mind. _ You can’t punch your way out of everything, Samuel Thomas!  
_

“I don’t know if you can hear me Bucky,” Sam starts, his breathing heavy as adrenaline flushes through his veins, “But you need to back the fuck up. I will punch the shit out of you.”

It stops, snarling and baring its teeth at Sam before standing up on its hind legs. Sam swallows harshly as his eyes slowly move up it’s towering frame, “Oh fuck.”

Loud honking comes from the forest as artificial light breaks through the trees. The werewolf falls back on all fours and turns, hunching toward the ground as the lights wash over him. A black truck screeches to a stop, gravel, dirt, and dust whipping up around it as the back end swings out from behind it. Steve swings open the door, the butt of a gun stuck in the crook of his arm, the barrel trained on the wild animal in front of him.

“Hey!” He shouts, drawing its attention from Sam, “Beat it, Bucky.”

It starts growling again, turning from Sam and trotting slightly toward Steve. It barks loudly at him, swiping his paw in the dirt as it lowers its head and tucks its ears back again. It lunges toward Steve but he doesn’t flinch. He shoots a warning shot in the ground toward its feet causing it to retreat slightly. It lunges again and Steve shoots again, this time grazing it on his hind leg. It yelps and takes off toward the treeline, Sam watches as the shrubs and smaller trees bend and break as it runs through them.

“Shit,” Steve mumbles under his breath as he scans the trees for any sign of the animal returning, “You okay Sam?”

Sam nods quickly, swallowing again, “Yeah, I think, I think so.”

“Head back inside. I’ll watch out for him for a few minutes.”

Sam doesn't need to be told twice. He scurries back into the safety of the house and closes the door, before moving to the window to watch Steve pull his truck up to the house. He shuts it off and moves onto the porch, standing watch for a few minutes before finally coming inside.

“Are you sure you’re okay? He didn’t nip you or anything?” Steve asks, looking over his front before reaching out and running his hand along his arms.

“I’m good, he didn’t even get that close,” Sam says as Steve turns him around to check his back, “What did you shoot him with?”

“It’s just tranquilizer darts if he gets out of hand. Usually, he just runs off but some nights he gets… _ rowdy _.” Steve lets out a heavy sigh and runs his hand through his long, blonde hair, “Fuck, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have left you here alone. With everything earlier, I just wanted to give you two some space. It totally slipped my mind that tonight was a full moon.”

Sam runs his hand over his head, “Jesus, I _ am _ in the middle of a movie.”

Steve smiles as he scans Sam’s nearly naked body, “Listen, you should probably get some sleep. Sex with Bucky can really creep up on you if you’re not careful.”

Sam glances down, forgetting he’s in nothing but his boxers and throws his hands in front of his crotch. Embarrassment flushes through him, causing him to chuckle nervously, “Oh, sorry, this is probably awkward as fuck for you.”

“Not as much as you would think. I’ll keep an eye out for him, but we probably won’t see him again until the morning.”

Sam backs awkwardly toward the bedroom door, running his hand over his head again, “Oh shit,” he breathes as he stumbles into the door, “Sorry, I just… oh wait, this is your room, you wanna- I can stay on the couch, it’s really no problem. I-”

“It’s okay, just try and relax, okay?” Steve smiles, “Get some sleep.”

Sam nods quickly, “Yeah, okay. That’s… yeah. Good-good night.”

Sam backs into the room, shutting the door softly and falls back onto the mattress, covering his face with his hands. Full moons, werewolves, and hundred year old boyfriends. Sam Wilson sure knows how to pick ‘em.

\-----

The morning comes all too quickly for Sam. He cracks his eyes open as the sun spills into the room and over his heavy body. He sits up slowly, rubbing his face as he lets out a breath. His muscles are tight and still sore, his head throbbing with a sharp, pounding headache. The smell of tea overwhelms his senses and he glances to his left, finding a steaming cup sitting on the small nightstand. His clothes are washed and folded neatly in a pile on the small chair in the corner, shoes tucked right underneath.

He grabs the cup and takes a sip, closing his eyes as the warmth of the liquid spreads through his body. He grabs his phone as he stands from the bed and scrolls through the thirteen missed texts and calls from Natasha and Wanda. He rolls his eyes before tossing the phone on the bed and heading into the bathroom.

He stops when he spots a third toothbrush in the holder, when yesterday, there were only two. A new towel and washcloth is thrown over the towel rack and a space is made on the countertop. He smiles. Steve must like him.

Sam showers quickly and steps out of the room as he pulls his shirt over his head. Steve glances over his shoulder as he stands at the sink, washing a few random dishes, “Morning.”

“Morning,” Sam greets with a smile. “Thanks for the tea and the clean clothes. I didn’t uh, plan out my stay very well.”

Steve smiles gently, “It happens.”

“So um,” Sam starts, glancing around for Bucky, “Did he come back home or?”

Steve shakes his head, “Nope. This is the fun part after a full moon. We gotta go find him.”

Sam watches as Steve moves through the kitchen and toward the front door, “We gotta find him?” He questions as he follows the slightly taller man out into the morning.

“Yeah, he doesn’t really recognize anything when he turns like that. He just runs the woods until the sun comes up and then he falls out. He’s out here somewhere.”

“That’s why you live out here, then? Away from people?”

Steve nods as they step through the treeline behind the house, “Yep. So he doesn’t get hurt and he doesn’t hurt anyone.”

The two men move through the trees and grass, scanning the brush as they slowly make their way through the wooded area. It falls quiet between them, Sam stealing quick glances. He remembers the picture of the small person Steve used to be, versus the burly man he is now. He’s rugged now with long hair and a thick beard, the traces of the sickly man long gone.

“So uh,” Sam starts as he glances off toward the trees, “How did you two meet?”

Steve drops his head as he kicks at the rocks below, “It was a long time ago. It was back in New York, upstate. I couldn’t sleep one night so I went for a walk and saw some naked guy in a lake.”

“Sounds familiar,” Sam laughs. “That was what, late thirties? Early forties?”

Steve smirks, “1942. How did you know that?”

“My friend Wanda, she’s an anthropologist and Sokovian, which means she is naturally drawn to the unnatural,” Sam laughs. “She uh, she’s into all of this kinda stuff. She found a little bit about you and Bucky through some message boards or something.”

“Ah,” Steve nods as he shoves his hands into his pockets. “Modern technology just won’t let two hundred year old men live.”

Sam laughs, “It’s all loose information. Nobody can confirm anything. There’s like one picture of you from a few weeks ago, another from the early 2000s, and then one from like 1940. You look like a completely different person, to be honest. Wanda had to show me the similarities between the pictures.”

“You sound close to her,” Steve starts, looking at him. “Wanda.”

“I am. I uh, I met her through her wife, Natasha. We’ve worked together for something like ten years now, so, yeah, they’re my buds.”

Steve smiles again as he drops his head, watching his feet as the push forward, “That sounds nice,” he says softly, “Bucky wishes we could have friends like that, but it’s, it’s just too dangerous.”

Sam looks over at him, catching the sudden change in his tone, “What does that mean?”

Steve takes a deep breath, expelling it through his nose, “It’s- we can’t have a bunch of people knowing about us, especially Bucky. If word gets out about him,” His words fall away as he shakes his head, “We just can’t do it.”

Sam stops, reaching out to place his hand on Steve’s shoulder to stop him, “So what are you saying? I can’t have them in my life anymore? That’s not fair.”

“Life isn’t fair, Sam. Things are going to be different for you from now on, you just have to get used to it.”

“No.” Sam scoffs, shaking his head, “No, you don’t get to tell me what’s going to be different. They’re cool, okay? They’re not the kind of people who run their mouths about other people's business. We’ll be fine.”

“Oh, you think so? You think it’s not going to slip out that their best friend is mated with a hundred year old werewolf?” Steve furrows his brow as he purses his lips tightly, “If you choose to stay with us, they go. It’s that simple.”

“Ain’t shit that simple!” Sam shouts. “I have a life, a job, friends, family! I’m not going to give them up just because _ you _say so. It’s not up to you.”

“I have protected him for seventy-seven years.” Steve says softly as he steps up to Sam, “If you think I’m going to let him get hurt over some _ fling-” _

“Fling?” Sam repeats angrily, squaring up to him, “That’s what you think this is?”

Steve laughs, “Bucky’s taken plenty of lovers before, all named Sam, and not one of them worked out. And guess who’s been here every step of the way?”

“You know what man,” Sam starts before he’s cut off by a moan.

They snap their heads at the sound and move toward the edge of a small hill. Bucky lays at the bottom, complete naked, curled in a ball. Sam and Steve rush toward him; Sam brushing Bucky’s tangled hair out of his face once they reach him, “Bucky? You okay?”

Bucky grunts in response as Steve glances over his battered body. He’s got a few nicks and scratches along his torso and sides, his hands and feet are covered in dirt and blood. He almost made it injury free. Steve places his hands on his thigh as he eyes a rather large, bloody wound. He squeezes gently and Bucky recoils, hissing as pain rips through him.

“Stay with him. I’m going to go back and get something to patch him up before we move him.”

Sam cuts his eyes toward him as Steve retreats and then returns his attention toward the woozy Bucky, “Sammy?” He croaks, smiling softly as he tries to roll over, “Sammy, baby.”

“Shhh, it’s okay. Don’t talk, okay?” Sam whispers, sweeping more hair out of his face, “Steve will be back to stitch you up.”

“I fell,” He says as he rolls over onto his back.

Sam tilts his head as he glances over his face. That face is back. That sweet, boyish face. His eyes are back to their piercing blue - a bit cloudy, but warm, “You fell?” He asks softly, running his hand down Bucky’s cheek.

He nods, lifting his hand slowly and pointing toward the top of the hill, “This fucking hill gets me every time.”

Sam laughs as he glances over his shoulder, “Well, it’s never the fall that kills you.”

Bucky chuckles, his voice scratchy and dry, “One day, I honestly think it will.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, the artwork is by cassiandameron (ao3)/waltermittie (tumblr)!  
Square K4 - Furnace for Bucky Barnes Bingo 2019  
Square O5 - Soulmates AU for Stucky 2019  


“Hey,” Natasha says glancing into the camera of her phone, “How’s it going?”

“We’ve been worried sick!” Wanda chimes in, pushing her way into frame.

Sam sighs as he leans against Steve’s truck, his lips pressed into a hard line, “I’m alright. It’s just a fucking lot to deal with.”

“What’s wrong, you sound mad?” Natasha asks as she squints.   


“Nothing, just - Listen, I just wanted to call and see if you can cover me for a few days at work. There’s some stuff I gotta work out with Bucky and Captain Asshole.”

“Oh,” Wanda smirks, her eyes widening as she glances at Natasha, “Not going well?”

“He’s a fucking prick. I just need a few days, okay?”

Natasha nods, “Okay, stay in touch?”

“I’ll try. Wifi is non-existent out here, I’m connected to the asshole’s mobile hotspot.”

“Be careful, okay? We want you back in one piece.” Wanda says, waving her fingers at him.

“I will. I’ll see you in a few days.”

He hangs up and slips his phone into his back pocket before he heads back into the cottage.

“Sam?”

Bucky’s voice is soft and airy, but floats to him like it was the only thing that Sam was meant to hear. He moves through the kitchen and into the bedroom, where Steve sits by the bed where Bucky lays. Sam clears his throat, causing Steve and glance over his shoulder before standing and rolling his shoulders slightly, “You still cold?”

“A little.”

“I’ll add some coals to the furnace.”

He turns to leave but Bucky grabs his hand, “Everything okay?”

Steve forces a smile, “Yeah. I’ll start you some lunch. Salmon okay?”

“Sounds good.”

Sam turns sideways and casts his eyes toward the ground as Steve passes by. Bucky reaches for him, lifting his hand and wiggling his fingers toward him. Sam moves forward without hesitation, grabbing his hand in his own and bringing the backs of his fingers to his lips. He sits gently on the mattress, letting his lips linger on the back of Bucky’s hand as he smiles softly at him.   


“Feeling better?” Sam asks.

Bucky nods slowly, “A little, yeah. Are you okay? I didn’t scare you again, did I? I didn’t hurt you?”

“Nope. All good.”

“Good.” He smiles as his eyes wander around Sam’s face.   


Sam tugs at the collar of his shirt after a few minutes, “Whew, that old furnace is strong.”

Bucky smiles sheepishly, “Sorry, I always get sick after I turn like that. I don’t know why.”

Sam shrugs, “Running around naked in Seattle at night doesn’t help, I’m sure.”

“I’m not naked, shut up.” Bucky laughs lightly, “Hey, what’s going on between you and Steve? Why are you guys being weird?”

Sam takes a small breath as he look at Bucky. He drops his hand into his lap, his eyes following as he watches their fingers intersect with one another, “Nothing. Everything is fine.”

Bucky rolls his head to the side, “You’re lying.” He starts, before coughs rack his body.   


Sam leans up, brushing hair out of his face as he continues to cough. Steve rushes in moments later, leaning him up and rubbing his back until Bucky calms down. He hands him a glass of water and watches intently as Bucky drinks it slowly and then hands it back.   


Steve pulls the covers over Bucky’s shivering body and brushes his fingers over his forehead, “You need to rest. That’s enough talking.”

“I’m fine,” Bucky croaks. 

“You’re not. Sleep.”

“He said he’s fine,” Sam says sternly, glaring at Steve. 

Steve stiffens as he meets Sam’s frosty gaze. A small smirk plays on his lips as they stare at each other, just daring the other to say another word. Steve crosses his arms over his chest, his smirk growing wider, “Oh, and you know that from being here for a whole five minutes, huh?”

Sam shrugs defiantly, “It’s nothing a little Tylenol can’t fix.”

“Guys,” Bucky shifts his eyes between the two of them and sits up a little, “What is going on? What happened?” He presses. 

Steve sighs heavily, closing his eyes eyes quickly to collect himself, “Nothing happened. Okay? Just please, will you just relax and get some sleep?” Steve asks.

“This isn’t nothing.” Bucky says through coughs and gasps for air, “Sam, tell me what happened.”

Sam keeps his eyes on Steve, his mother's words playing around in his head once more.  _ The fuck I can’t punch my way out of everything.  _ He fights the urge to lunge across the bed to wrap his hands around Steve’s throat, and drops his eyes back to Bucky, “He’s right. You should sleep.”

“Stop it,” Bucky spits angrily, snatching his hand from Sam’s, “I’m not an idiot.  _ Something _ happened. Tell me, now.”

Both men look away from him, casting their eyes around the room and landing them everywhere on but on him. Bucky purses his lips and throws the covers away from his body, swinging his feet over the side of the bed. Sam stops him, placing his hands on his shoulders, “Bucky, relax.”

“Bucky, please.” Steve pleads, leaning on the bed to reach for his shoulder, “Sit back down.”

“Stop bullshitting me.”

Sam glances over at Steve before releasing a slow breath, “Bucky, I think I need a few days. To think.”

Bucky’s eyes widen slightly as his lips part, “Why? What - what happened? I thought we were good? We - we made love yesterday, I thought-”

“I just,” Sam shakes his head and stands, “I need to go. I just have to clear my head.”

Bucky whips his head toward Steve, his eyes clouding over with tears, “What did you say?” Steve turns his head away, his jaws clenching as he stares at the floor, “What did you do, Steve?” Bucky shouts.

“I told him the truth.” Steve finally says, lifting his head to look Bucky square in the eye, “He needs to know that his life cannot be the same if he stays with us.”

Bucky shakes his head, “What do you mean? Nothing has to change - nothing has to change, Sam.”

“I have a life, Bucky.” Sam says as his voice fills with emotion, “I have a job that I like, friends who mean the world to me…” his words drop away as he takes a breath, “I have a sister and nephews who need me. I’m not just gonna give that up so I can mope around Seattle for a hundred fucking years with a werewolf and his asshole boyfriend.” He says sternly, his eyes square with Bucky’s.

“No one is asking you to give that up! I never said that,” Bucky says as panic rises in his voice. 

“He did.” Sam jerks his thumb toward Steve before turning his attention to him, “I guess you were right. Maybe I am just a fling.”

Bucky shakes his head as tears slip down his cheeks. He reaches for Sam, his fingertips grazing his arm as he backs away from the bed, “Sammy, please. Don’t leave. We can talk about this.”

Sam stops, his heart dropping to his feet. He turns and moves back to Bucky, enveloping him in his arms. He kisses his forehead gently, swiping his dark hair out of his face one last time. 

“Sammy, please don’t go. Please.” Bucky begs, his strained voice turning to a whisper.

Steve slams his eyes closed and drops his head as he runs his fingers through his hair. He fucked up. 

Sam brushes his lips over Bucky’s forehead as a sad smile spreads across his face, “You’re my Bucky. I know it. I  _ feel  _ it.”

“Then don’t leave.” Bucky says between gasps of air, his body weakening further, “Please.”

“I love you.” Sam whispers as a single tear drops from his eye, “I love you. I want you to know that, but I’m not your Sam. I can’t be.”

“You’re mine,” Bucky cries. “You  _ are _ mine.”

Sam shakes his head, “I don’t want to give up my life for you. Not if it means that I can’t see my family and Steve is right. You need to be protected and I can’t - I can’t do that. I’m sorry.” He whispers, “I’m sorry, Bucky.”

He pulls away from Bucky, ignoring his calls to him and rushes for the door, throwing it open and sprinting for the trees. Bucky covers his mouth with his hand as he scrunches his eyes closed, sobs wracking his body. Steve stands frozen as he chews the inside on his cheek, his mind screaming at him for being such a prick. 

Steve opens his eyes slowly, sliding them towards Bucky as he cries. He reaches for him, placing his hand on his shoulder but dropping it when Bucky shrinks away from him.

“You never wanted me to find him, did you?” Bucky asks after several minutes, his voice low and defeated. 

“What do you mean?”

“That’s why you keep me out here. That’s why you always tell me that we can’t have friends, why we can’t be around people. You didn’t want me to find Sam! You want to keep me all to yourself!” He’s shouting by the end of his rant, hot tears streaming down his face as his throat stings from all of the exertion.

“That is not true.” Steve bristles back, his own eyes watery, “You are not safe in the city, you know that.”

“No, I don’t know that! I don’t know that because you’ve never let us try!”

“I never let you try?” Steve shouts back, “You must have a really bad memory, because I remember being chased out of Atlanta in the middle of the night by a fucking mob of Christians, wanting your head on a pike! I remember having to leave Memphis at the drop of a hat because your little fuck buddy wrote an op-ed about us and damn near got it published in the newspaper! So please spare me the fucking pity party. I have given you more than enough chances out there.”

Bucky stares out the window, not wanting to look at him. Steve shrugs as he shakes his head slowly, “You could hurt someone, Buck. Someone could hurt you and I’m not going to have that. I’m not going to lose you because some weirdo in a chatroom gets word of where we are. You know I’m right. You know it and I know it, and Sam needed to know it, too.”

“We could try and make it work, Steve. Not everything is as black and white as you like to make it!”

“Bucky -”

“He is just as much my soulmate as you are. I need him, just like I need you, Steve. I told you, nothing would change between us.”

“You’re not listening.” Steve says sternly, “It is not about that. He cannot keep you safe, not like I have. Not like I can and will.”

The words drop away from between them, a deafening silence filling the room. Bucky sniffles as he wipes at his face harshly. He throws his feet over the side of the bed and stands slowly, his body shaking from weakness, “I’m cold. I’m gonna sit by the furnace.” 

Steve runs his tongue over his teeth as he watches Bucky hobble out of the room. He throws his head back and stares up at the ceiling, blinking slowly as their words replay over and over again in his mind. He moves slowly into the living room, his eyes finding Bucky huddled by the furnace, a knitted blanket thrown over his shoulders. 

Steve steps around the couch and falls onto it, resting his head in his hands, “I’m sorry.” He whispers, “You know I would never hurt you.”

Bucky traces Steve and Sam’s names on his wrist with his finger, blinking slowly as silent tears drop to the floor, “Do I?”

Steve inhales sharply, dropping his hands out in front of him. He stares at his wrist, reading and rereading Bucky’s name until his eyes lose focus on it, turning the letters into just a blob of nothing. 

\----  


Sam pulls into his driveway, bringing the car to a stop before he kills the engine. He lifts his arm up to his face and lets his eyes linger over Bucky’s name. He smiles, but it quickly fades away. He chews the inside of his cheek as he wonders if he made the right choice. 

His phone rings and he jumps slightly at the sudden intrusion of sound. He digs it out of his pocket and brings it to his eye line, his sisters name splashed across the screen. He taps the green button and brings it to his ear, his eyes watering again as his nephew’s voice fills his ears.

“Uncle Sam! I’ve been calling you all day! Where have you been?”

“Sorry buddy,” Sam smiles as he drops his head and closes his eyes, “I was working. What’s up little man?”

“Mama wants to know if you want to come over for dinner. She’s making tacos, your favorite!”

Sam nods as he wipes away another tear, “I’ll be there, bud.”

He glances back down at his wrist, reading Bucky’s name one last time before he covers it with the sleeve of his jacket. 

He made the right choice.   



	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things move quickly in this one. My long winded ass had already blown past the word count that I had provided to the mods and my artist for SWBB, so I had to condense the angst because I was getting out of control, lol. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Square K3 - Request/Demand for Bucky Barnes Bingo 2019  
Square G1 - No Powers AU for Stucky Bingo 2019

Weeks have passed. Sam was keeping track at first, but the longer the days grew, the deeper his sadness became. It wasn’t healthy to obsess, so he just put it behind him. Steve, Bucky, all of it. He focused on work, enrolled in a gourmet baking class with Wanda, and spent every free moment he had with his nephews. Before he knew it, the leaves were orange and brown, the temperature was quickly dropping, and the smell of pumpkin spice latte filled with air. 

His summer fling was long gone. 

Sam sits in his office, tapping away at his computer as he slides his eyes back toward the papers in front of him. He much preferred being on the floor, or working the drive up window, but home loans require paperwork, and paperwork means his mind stays busy. He didn’t want to lose anymore time thinking about what was out in the woods. 

His bluetooth speaker plays softly from the corner of the room as the wind crashes against the tall windows behind him. The sky is grey and cloudy, spreading a dullness throughout his office. He hums along with Brooks and Dunn as they croon about a Neon Moon and submits a young couples’ application, grabbing his pen to sign his name at the bottom of the forms. 

He registers the sound of the chiming front doors in his ears, but focuses back on the paperwork before him as he hears Natasha’s muffled voice. He returns his attention to his screen as the promising couples’ application comes back pre-approved. He prints out the status, staples it to their folders and throws it in his outgoing tray, before moving on to the next application. A soft knock sounds, and he peeks up to find Natasha standing in his door frame.

“Do you have a minute? There’s some guy who wants to speak with you.”

Sam glances back at his computer, “Um, you can’t take him for me? I want to try and get these processed before the weekend.”

“I tried, he said you are the only one that can help him.”

Sam leans back in his chair, a confused look on his face, “Really? That’s kinda- ”

“Kinky, I know.” She smiles, wiggling her eyebrows at him, “He’s pretty good lookin’ from what I can tell.”

“From what you can tell?”

She shrugs as she crosses her arms over her chest, glancing back at the tall stranger standing in the open lobby, “He’s got a Yankee cap and sunglasses hiding his face. He’s tall though,” her words fade as she steals another glance, “Nice broad shoulders.”

Sam laughs, holding up his hand, “Okay, okay, calm down. Send him in.”

Natasha waves the man forward as Sam starts tapping on his keyboard again, “Just give me one second, and I’m all yours,” he says as he picks up on movement in the corner of his eye. He locks his computer screen and pauses the music on his phone, before turning toward his prospective client, “I’m Sam. How can I help you today?”

The man dips his head to remove his sunglasses as he clears his throat, “Hey Sam.”

Sam’s breath hitches in his throat as Steve smiles nervously at him. He tightens his jaw and presses his lips into a hard line as he leans back into his chair, “What are you doing here?”

Steve runs his hand through his slightly longer hair and rubs the back of his neck, “I was um, I was wondering if we could talk? If you have time, that is.”

Sam pushes away from his desk and stands, moving to the door, “I don’t. I have a lot of stuff I need to get through.”

“Sam,” Steve starts.

“No, don’t-” Sam stops, taking a deep breath as he closes his eyes to control himself, “Don’t _ Sam _, me. You made yourself plenty clear, and so did I. I’m done, and I am trying to move on, so,” he stretches his hand toward the door, “Please.”

Steve nods slowly as he drops his head between his heavy shoulders. He leans forward, placing his elbows on his thighs as he holds his fist in his palm, “He won’t talk to me,” he says quietly as he stares at the carpet below his feet, “There is so much distance between us.”

“So that’s what you came here for? To make yourself feel better?” Sam asks as he squints his dark eyes at Steve, “I’m not going to ease your conscience for you. That is not my job.”

“I’m not saying it is.” Steve answers, turning his wrist over to gaze at Bucky’s name, “I had nothing when I met Bucky. My parents had died years before, I didn’t have many friends because I was in and out of the hospital my entire life.” He pauses as he runs his fingers lightly over Bucky’s name, “When I met him, I just… there wasn’t even a plan B for me. I let him imprint on me that night. I woke up like this, and we left. That was that.”

Sam crosses his arms over his chest and slides his eyes to the wall-length windows behind his desk, before sending them back to Steve, “I don’t know what you’re trying to tell me,” he says as he chews the inside of his cheek.

“I’m trying to say that I realize that just because it was an easy decision for me to drop everything, doesn’t mean that it’ll be easy for you.” He takes a breath before turning his head to make eye contact with Sam, “I had nothing, but you have a whole life and people who need you, and that wasn’t fair of me to tell you that you can’t see them anymore.” He shakes his head, dropping it again, “That’s not for me to say. That’s between you and Bucky, and I’m sorry.”

Sam glances away from him again as he shifts his weight on his feet. He opens his mouth, but shuts it again when he can’t form any words, “I don’t - I don’t know what you want me to say, Steve.” He says after a moment, his mind racing. 

“Say you’ll come back.”

Sam shakes his head, “I can’t. I can’t do that.”

“Yes you can. We can work through this, okay? I’ll do whatever you two want me to do. I love him, and I don’t want to see him hurting like this.” Sam’s expression softens as Steve continues to speak, “He needs you, Sam. I know that you need him too, and there’s no sense in any of us having to keep living like this.”

Steve stands, placing his hat back on his head, “I have a reservation at Canlis tonight, 7:30pm. Please come.”

“I don’t,” Sam drips his head, “I don’t know if I can.” He whispers.

“It’s not for me.” Steve answers, “Come for him.”

He places his hand on Sam’s shoulder, letting it linger for just a second before he steps out of his office. Sam lets out a breath that he wasn’t even aware he was holding as he watches Steve step out into the parking lot. Natasha peeks out of her office, glancing toward the parking lot before shuffling back to Sam’s office. Her eyes are wide as they shift between his, picking up that his visitor wasn’t there to open an account. 

“Who was that?”She watches as he moves back around his desk and falls in his chair.

He leans back and brings his fingers to his lips as his mind races, “That was Steve.”

Natasha gasps as she glances back toward the front doors, “_Captain_ _Asshole_?” She whispers as she walks further into his office, “What did he want?”

“He uh, he wants me to have dinner with them tonight, I guess so we can talk. He apologized for everything that went down.”

Her mouth drops open as she tucks her hair behind her ear, “You don’t sound excited.”

“Why should I be excited? Words don’t mean shit, Nat.”

“Sam.”

He widens his eyes at her, “What? Show me some action, I don’t want empty promises.”

“He came all the way into the city to talk to you. That’s not action? Maybe he’s willing to compromise.”

Sam shifts his eyes around the room as the gears turn in his head , “He’s just trying to make himself feel better. Mr. Nice Guy all of a sudden.”

Natasha rolls her eyes as she crosses her arms over her chest, “Samuel Thomas. Don’t be stubborn. You’re going.”

“Excuse me?”

“You heard me, you’re going. Don’t make me call Wanda.”

Sam stares at her and she stares right back, tilting her head slightly as she purses her lips. 

“Nat, it is not that easy, okay? I don’t know what to say to Bucky after all of this time.” Sam shrugs, “I meant what I said. I’m not going to give up my entire life and the people I love for some _ guy _. It’s not worth it.”

“You’ll figure out what to say. You can’t just ignore your destiny, Sam. No matter how hard you try. If Steve is willing to -“

“It’s not about him, that’s the problem,” Sam says, cutting her off, “It’s between me and Bucky. It has _ nothing _ to do with him.”

She cocks her head to the side, “That’s not true. He has just as much stake in this as you do. Jesus, now I can see why you two don’t get along. Captain Asshole, meet Chief Master Sergeant Dickweed over here.” Sam rolls his eyes and slumps down in his chair, “I understand that your circumstances aren’t exactly what you had hoped for, and meshing three lives is a whole hell of a lot harder than just two, but you can’t fight this one, Sam. Just go and hear them out.”

“You sound like my mother,” Sam grumbles.

Natasha smiles in return and heads back into her office, leaving Sam to stew in his new emotions. She grabs her phone and taps on Wanda’s name before placing it to her ear, “You will never guess who was just up here,” she says as soon as Wanda answers.

“Who?”

“Our new sperm donor.”

\-----

Bucky pulls at his dark blue suit jacket before tugging at the collar of his black dress shirt. He’s uncomfortable at best, and scared as hell at worst as he steps out of the truck. He runs his hands through his slicked back hair as he clears his throat and glances around the packed sidewalk. Steve crosses around the front of the truck and stretches his hand towards Bucky, who gladly accepts it before they cross the street. He keeps his head down, watching his loafers and the backs of Steve’s heels as they push inside.

He stays behind Steve as he speaks with the hostess, keeping their fingers intertwined. The hostess takes them immediately to their seats - a small table on the second floor, right up against the windows that overlook the city below. A small candle burns in the middle of the table, sitting atop the white linen table cover. Bucky sits next to the empty third chair, while Steve sits in front of him, smiling softly as Bucky glances around nervously. 

“Why are there three chairs?” Bucky asks, picking at the table cloth.

Steve shrugs, “Maybe they just forgot to take it. What’s wrong?” 

Bucky shrugs, his eyes wide as he bites the inside of his cheek, “This is weird.”

Steve laughs as he takes a sip of his water, “What’s weird about it?”

“We don’t ever come to places like this.” Bucky squints, causing Steve to laugh a little harder, “You buying me these clothes and everything. I’m nervous.”

“You look nice. Blue always looks good on you.” Bucky rolls his eyes and clears his throat of the nerves he’s feeling, drawing another laugh from Steve, “I’m trying to do something nice for you. You said we never go out, so,”

Bucky smiles sheepishly, tucking his hair behind his ear. He leans up close to the table and reaches across, grabbing Steve’s hand, “Sorry. This is really nice. Thank you.”

“I just want to make you happy.” Steve smiles, “It’s been a while since I’ve made you smile.”

Bucky drops his eyes from Steve’s as he lowers his head again. He’ll admit, he was suspicious of Steve’s motives when he brought up the idea before running off into the city. Steve returned hours later with his get up for him, a fresh haircut, and a simple black suit for himself. 

Things had been strained between them for weeks, ever since Sam left. Not many words passed between the two of them, Bucky too depressed to want to talk and Steve sinking into his own head. Steve wouldn’t take no for an answer, practically forcing Bucky into the shower and nearly dressing him his damn self this afternoon. Bucky still thinks something is up, but it’s nice to have a cease fire after being at odds for so long. 

Bucky rubs the inside of Steve’s palm with his fingers and smiles back, “You always make me smile.”

Steve rolls his eyes playfully, chuckling again as Bucky’s broad smile finally reaches his eyes. He tilts his wrist, checking the time and glances over his shoulder to see if there’s any sign of the true man of the hour. The two order a bottle of wine and nibble on bread as Steve makes small talk, trying his best to stall as the minutes tick by.

The waiter comes back a few times, Steve shooing him off each time and checking his watch as he continues to glance back toward the stairs. This has to be the first time that he’s actually glad that Bucky is a picky eater. 

“I’m ready if you are, babe.” Bucky says, laughing a little as he closes his menu, “Sorry, I’m so slow.”

Steve checks his watch again as it reads 8:17pm, “You sure?”

“Yep.” Bucky nods, “I’m gonna go with the Canlis salad, the Haiga rice, the lamb, and the peach sorbet. Look at me being all fancy.” He laughs.

Steve lets out a breath, his heart sinking. _ He couldn’t fix it. _ He plasters another smile on his face, and lifts his hand for the waiter, “Good choice, babe.”

\-----

Sam sits in his Challenger, hands gripping the steering wheel as he stares at the back of the Canlis. He drops his eyes to the dashboard and stares at the time as it flashes. 8:15pm. He’s been here for forty five minutes, scared to move. His head hurts, his limbs are shaky, his brain racing a mile a minute. He’s still not sure if he wants to do this. He had made a clean break, why turn back now?

_ Because you love him. _

He sighs heavily as the words bounce around his brain. He missed him so much that it was starting to physically hurt, and no gourmet baking class or home loan mortgages can keep his mind off of it. Just the thought of seeing Bucky again made his heart leap. He takes a breath as he glances up into the rear view mirror. _ You got this, Sam. _

He throws open the door and steps out, pulling down the sleeves of his deep periwinkle, pinstriped jacket. His feet push him forward as he adjusts his grey, polka dotted tie and tugs at the collar of his teal dress shirt. Sam Wilson cannot tell a lie; he’s never been one to miss a chance at getting dressed up. 

He moves into the restaurant and flashes a quick smile at the dark, curly haired hostess, “Good evening, welcome to Canlis.”

“Good evening. I’m actually joining a party, Rogers?”

She scans the reservation book and smiles back at him as he steps around the podium, “Right this way sir.”

Sam follows her closely as they wind through the dinner tables and hit the stairs to the second floor. He spots Bucky almost immediately. His heart flutters as Bucky smiles widely, his eyes crinkling at the sides as Steve orders for him. He stops the waitress, “I see them. Thank you.”

She smiles and disappears, leaving Sam alone to stare. He clears his throat, tugging on the bottom of his jacket again before smoothing his hands over the pockets. He waits until the waiter moves from the table and he pushes forward again, shoving his shaking hands in his pockets. 

Sam clears his throat as he approaches and lifts his eyes as his famous smirk spreads across his lips, “Sorry I’m late.”

Bucky glances up, and has to do a double take as his mouth drops open. Sam’s smirk widens into a full smile as surprise and disbelief fills Bucky’s face. Steve stands, letting the relief flush through him as he extends his hand toward Sam’s, shaking it quickly before pulling him into a hug. 

“Thank you for coming.” Steve nods, expelling a breath, “Thank you.”

Sam nods, turning his attention back to Bucky who now stands, his blue eyes cloudy with tears as they travel around Sam’s face, “Come ‘mere,” Sam whispers, beckoning Bucky forward with his fingers. 

Bucky slams his body into Sam’s, sending them stumbling backward a few steps as Sam laughs lightly. Sam squeezes Bucky to him and closes his eyes as he breathes in his sweet cologne. 

Bucky pulls back and places his hands on either side Sam’s face, rubbing his thumbs softly on his cheeks, “Hi Sammy.”

“Hey you.” Sam smiles again, nuzzling his face into Bucky’s right palm.

Bucky blinks as he smiles, a single tear slipping down his cheek as he crashes his lips to Sam’s. They link hands as they move around the table and take their seats side by side. Sam pulls Bucky’s hand into his lap and pushes his thumb into his palm, rubbing slow circles. 

The waiter returns and places a wine glass in front of Sam, before taking his order and rushing off again. Bucky reaches across the table to Steve again, wiggling his fingers for Steve to take them, “I knew you were being weird. How did you do this?”

Sam nods in Steve’s direction, “This one came by the bank today. Made me start feeling bad again.”

“Steve.” Bucky hums happily, squeezing his fingers.

“Don’t thank me. Sam didn’t have to come. I’m glad he did.”

“Me too.” Bucky smiles, “Thank you, Sam.”

Sam nods, bringing Bucky’s hand to his lips to drop kisses along the backs of his fingers. They make small talk as the appetizers come, the three of them too nervous to bring up the real reason they were all out. The dinner passes smoothly, another bottle of wine is ordered, helping Steve and Sam both relax. 

Steve leans back in his chair as he nibbles on a piece of his black sesame cake. He watches as Bucky leans into Sam and takes a bite of his raspberry meringue. Bucky sighs happily as Sam mumbles something, the two of them sharing a laugh as Bucky rests his head on Sam’s shoulder. Steve reaches for his wine glass and swirls it slowly, before tipping his head back to finish it off. 

“So,” Sam starts, wiping at his mouth with his napkin, before placing it back on his lap, “Should we talk?”

Bucky nods as he sits up and looks towards Steve, “_ Finally _. Please.”

Sam takes a breath, “I just want to apologize first. I shouldn’t have left the way I did, and I shouldn’t have shut you out for this long.”

“You don’t have anything to apologize for.” Bucky says quietly, resting his hand on Sam’s forearm. 

“I can take responsibility for my actions. It wasn’t all Steve, I was being pig headed too.”

Steve leans forward, grabbing Bucky’s hand again, “We didn’t mean to put you in the middle, baby.”

“Thank you both for being here.” Bucky says, “I want this to work. I love you both so much.”

“I told Sam earlier that I’m willing to do anything you guys want to do. You want to move to the city, we can move to the city. You want friends, we’ll make friends. I just want you guys to be happy, that’s all.” Steve says, shifting his eyes between Sam and Bucky.

Sam nods, “Maybe we split our time? A couple of weeks here in the city, a few weeks out there? And, of course on full moons, so nobody gets hurt.”

“I like that idea. That could work,” Bucky says, shifting his eyes to Steve for approval, “Right, Steve?”

“Sounds good.”

“I have a friend who’s in real estate, he can show us some places whenever you guys are ready. But um, before that, I just,” he stops, trying to find the right words, “I don’t want this to come out wrong, but, I am not willing to compromise on my family or my friends. Wanda and Natasha are like my sisters. They mean more to me than I can put into words and I can’t imagine my life without them.”

“You don’t have to,” Steve says. “If you trust them, I trust them.”

“Same here,” Bucky adds, squeezing Sam’s arm in reassurance, “I’m sure we’ll get along famously.”

Sam pulls out his phone and thumbs through his photo album until he finds one of he and his nephews. He slides it into the middle of the table, Steve and Bucky leaning up to see, “That’s Christopher and Alex, my nephews.”

Bucky smiles warmly as he tucks his hair behind his ear, “They are beautiful, Sam,” he whispers as emotion fills his voice.

“That’s my sister Tonya, and my mom and dad, Paul and Darlene.” He points to each one as he swipes to another picture, “We are really close.”

“You don’t have to say anymore. It’ll stay that way, I promise you.” Steve answers, “They are beautiful, each and every one of them.”

“We can be a family, Sammy.” Bucky squeezes his hand, “We can. We can make it work.” Bucky nearly begs, just wanting this nonsense to end. 

“Christopher and I already good,” Steve shrugs, pointing to the Yankees cap on the young boy’s head, “I told you Sam, I’ll do whatever I have to, just come back. Please.” Steve breathes. 

“Thank you.” Sam nods again, smiling softly, “I want you guys to meet them soon.”

“Of course,” Bucky adds, sitting up straighter in his seat, “Of course we will.” 

Sam smiles quickly as he turns his wine glass in slow circles, “There’s one more thing.” He glances at Bucky, who nods in encouragement for him to continue, “The whole _ imprinting _thing.”

Bucky shakes his head, “That’s completely up to you. We don’t even have to talk about it until you’re ready, if you even want to at all.”

“I mean, it would be nice to pack on a hundred pounds of muscle.” Sam chuckles, lifting his eyes to Steve, “But I’m still wrapping my mind around it.” 

Bucky kisses the side of Sam face and temple, “Don’t even worry about it.” 

“Am I demanding enough?” Sam laughs nervously.

“Not nearly,” Bucky whispers, “You could ask me to rob a bank right now and I’d give in.”

“Now that you mention it…” Sam smiles widely, wiggling his eyebrows.

They share a laugh before Bucky grabs Sam’s wrist and brings his hand to his lips. He kisses his palm, and then flattens his hand to his face, nuzzling into it happily. He drops Sam’s hand after a few moments and studies Steve’s face, worry quickly filling, “You okay?”

Steve nods, answering simply and honestly, “Yes.”

“You sure?”

Steve chuckles, “Stop. I’m fine.” 

Bucky smiles softly again. He’s a worrier, always has been, “I have a request too, then.” He starts, “Well, two actually.”

“What is it?” Sam smiles. 

Bucky shifts his eyes between Sam and Steve, “I want you two to promise that you won’t fight like this again. I don’t like this.”

“You got it.” Sam answers quickly, sending his eyes toward Steve, “A forever truce, right?”

“Right. We’ll just go out to the backyard and punch each other until we get over it.” Steve winks.

“That’s my kind of resolution right there.” Sam laughs, “We have more in common than I originally thought, Rogers.”

“Not funny,” Bucky quips, rolling his eyes.“Brutes.”

“What’s the other request, Buck?”

“We have to come back to this restaurant again.” Steve and Sam erupt with laughter, “Seriously, it’s so good.”

“I think we can swing that.” Sam says, leaning over to plant a kiss on Bucky’s cheek. 

Sam turns Bucky’s face toward his with his fingers, grabbing his lips between his. Bucky reciprocates and sweeps his tongue over Sam’s bottom lip before he goes in for another kiss. It deepens quickly as Sam pushes his tongue into Bucky’s mouth.

Sam moans quickly as they separate with a light smack, before sliding his eyes toward Steve, “Let’s get out of here, shall we?”

Steve shifts in his chair, readjusting his hardening dick in his pants, “Check please.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're nearing the end! Thanks for sticking with me guys! Hope you enjoy this next one! Once again, art is by waltermittie (tumblr) / cassiandameron (ao3)!
> 
> Square C1 - Kneel for Bucky Barnes Bingo 2019  
Square G5 - Kink: From Behind

Sam crashes his lips to Bucky’s, pulling his head toward him as he digs his hands into his long hair. Bucky moans into him and reaches into Steve’s lap as he drives to squeeze him through his pants. Steve hisses, biting his bottom lip as he swerves through the streets, stealing quick glances over at Sam and Bucky as they maul each other. 

Sam pulls Bucky into his lap and rolls his hips into his ass before attaching his lips to his exposed neck . Bucky throws his head back, moaning as he squeezes Sam’s shoulders in his hands. He reaches toward Steve and rubs his chest, dipping his fingers underneath his jacket before grabbing his tie. Bucky grunts as Sam bites down on his neck and grinds his hips into Sam’s crotch. 

Bucky leans over and kisses Steve’s temple before trailing his lips down to the corner of his mouth. He grabs Steve’s lips quickly with his, pulling his attention from the road as he kisses him deeply. Steve swerves into the lane next to them and curses under his breath when a loud horn sounds behind them. Bucky laughs as he kisses Steve quickly again before he grabs Sam’s chin and forces his head upward. 

Steve pulls into the closest hotel parking lot, throwing the old truck into park as soon as it comes to a stop. He pulls Bucky’s face away from Sam’s and slams his mouth to his as his fingers crawl over his thigh. Sam licks at Bucky’s neck and sinks his teeth into his flesh, smiling as Bucky yelps into Steve’s mouth. Sam rolls his hips into Bucky’s crotch before throwing open the door.  


They slip through the night, almost running into the lobby of the quiet hotel, “We’ll take whatever you got,” Sam breathes heavily, throwing his credit card toward the young receptionist.  


Bucky slinks his arms around Sam’s middle as he presses his body into Sam’s back. Sam smiles when he feels Bucky’s dick pressing into his ass and scribbles his name onto the receipt. He swipes the door keys from the counter and they move toward the elevator, barely able to keep their hands off of each other. As soon as the doors close, Steve presses his body against Sam’s, backing them up to the opposite wall.  


They stare at each other, Sam’s eyes dipping from Steve’s and down to his lips. Bucky wraps his arm around Steve’s middle and rests his chin on his shoulder, his eyes hungry and twinkling. Sam bites his bottom lip, dropping his eyes to Steve’s pink lips once more. It’s weird how lust works. How you can go from hating someone to wanting them within the blink of an eye. 

Steve waits patiently for Sam’s silent answer. He takes a breath, tilting his head slightly as Bucky pecks at his neck. Sam nods quickly and Steve wastes no time in kissing him deeply. Steve slips his hand between Sam’s legs and squeezes him, fondling his balls between his fingers. Sam breaks their kiss to hiss at the pleasure rippling through him, his chest swelling with lust and anticipation. The elevator dings, the doors slide open, and the three are on the move again, Bucky pulling off his jacket before digging his fingers underneath Sam’s. 

Steve pushes through the door with Sam and Bucky close behind. Bucky fumbles with Sam’s fly, popping the button before unzipping him quickly. He shoves his hands into his underwear as he lays a sloppy, wet kiss on Sam’s mouth, smacking loudly and groaning as he massages his dick in his hands.

“God, I’ve missed you Sammy,” Bucky moans as he pushes Sam’s pants and boxers to the floor.  


Bucky kneels in front of him, stroking Sam slowly before taking him in his mouth. He flicks his eyes up toward Sam’s, keeping a firm gaze on him as he pulls back, letting his cock pop free of his mouth. Sam runs his fingers through Bucky’s hair as he pushes his hips forward to rub the tip of his cock along Bucky’s pretty lips.  


Bucky takes him again in his mouth, sliding his tongue slowly along Sam’s length before swirling it around his tip. Sam groans lowly and relaxes into Steve’s chest as he presses up against him from behind. Steve gently pushes Sam’s face toward his with his fingers and kisses him again, this time slower and more passionately. Their lips smack as Steve massages them with his own, his tongue flicking out quickly to lick at Sam’s lips before he delves back in.  


Sam hisses again as Bucky continues to suck him off. He grips his hair between his fingers, pulling softly as he deposits quick bursts of cum into Bucky’s wet mouth. Bucky hums out of pure delight as he bobs his head back and forth and reaches into his pants to attend to his own rigid erection. 

He blinks his eyes back up toward Steve and Sam, a shiver rippling down his spine as Sam sinks his teeth into his bottom lip as Steve nibbles on his earlobe. Bucky groans at the sight and pulls back from Sam again, swallowing his warm spunk as he wraps his hand around Sam’s shaft and strokes him quickly. 

Steve unbuttons Sam jacket and tosses it to the small chair in the corner of the room. He makes quick work of his expensive shirt and helps him out of the undershirt before flattening his hands on Sam’s shoulders. He marvels at his smooth skin, dropping quick kisses along his neck and shoulder as his hands roam around to his chest and stomach. Sam rests his head on Steve’s shoulder, smiling lazily as he slinks a hand into Steve’s hair. 

Bucky, still kneeling in front of him, plants a warm, gentle kiss to Sam’s toned stomach. He rests his hands on Sam’s hips as he drags his nose and lips along his abs and lower stomach. He outlines his belly button with his tongue and chuckles into Sam’s flesh when he feels him jump from the sensation. Bucky pushes his fingers into Sam’s skin, leaving quick indentions before he reaches back to Steve thigh and giving him a quick squeeze to let him know he’s there. 

Sam pushes back into Steve’s erection and runs his tongue over his teeth. Hate sex is some of the best sex. He moves out from the middle of them and crawls onto the bed, pushing his way up to the headboard. He props himself up and lets his head roll slightly to the side as another slow smile spreads across his lips. He watches as Bucky drags his hands up Steve’s sides as he stands and undoes his pants. Steve pushes Bucky’s blue jacket from his shoulders and starts to work on his shirt, taking his time as moves from button to button. 

Bucky pulls the solid Steve to him, crushing their hips together as he kisses him firmly. He wraps his fingers around the back of Steve’s neck as he bends down to drag his tongue along Bucky’s jawline. Sam strokes his cock slowly, pushing his hips upward and into his hand as cum drips from his slit. Steve pushes his hands into the Bucky’s pants and pulls him free, stroking him slowly in his underwear. 

He removes his hand from him, quickly helping Bucky discard the rest of his clothing before he bends him over the mattress. Bucky crawls half way up Sam’s body, his hands on either sides of his hips, Sam’s dick mere inches from his chin. Bucky smiles sweetly at him before planting a soft kiss on the tip and swishing his tongue back and forth against it. 

Sam eyes skip from Bucky’s to Steve as he finally drops his pants, letting his pretty, thick cock free for the first time. Sam takes a deep breath as he squeezes his balls while Bucky’s tongue teases him. He just found the most redeeming quality about Steven Grant Rogers. He gestures quicken as he watches Steve positions himself behind Bucky’s ass. 

Steve slides his fingers between Bucky’s ass, smiling to himself when Bucky lets out a soft moan. Steve massages Bucky’s hole slowly as his free hand ventures to his balls, rolling them in his fingers. He palms them softly, squeezing gently before he takes Bucky’s cock into his hand. He strokes him from behind, inhaling sharply as Bucky groans loudly from the contact. 

Sam bites his lip as Bucky’s eyes flutter shut and his mouth drops open. He puckers his lips, letting out a deliberate breath as Steve strokes his shaft while continuing to massage his hole. He lowers his mouth over Sam’s cock once more, sliding down on him until his nose is buried in Sam’s kinky pubic hair. Sam slams his head back on the headboard as he pushes his hips upward, pushing deeper into Bucky’s throat. Bucky gags on his dick and Sam’s toes curl as desire ripples through him. 

Steve flicks his eyes to Sam as he pushes his hips into Bucky. His eyes are closed, his bottom lip in between his teeth, hands clenching the sheets as Bucky takes his entire length in his mouth. Cum drips from Steve’s now throbbing cock and splashes against the sheets below, leaving a dark spot as it absorbs his secretion. He drags his hand along Bucky’s shaft again and sweeps his fingers over the tip of his cock, collecting his silky cum on his digits. 

He grabs Bucky’s hip and inches closer to him, pushing his dick right up to his entrance. Bucky shivers, his fingers clawing into the mattress as Steve starts to fill him. He backs off of Sam as air rushes from his lungs, his mouth falling open as Steve pushes deeper and deeper. Steve lets out a breath between his teeth as he digs his fingernails into Bucky’s flesh, not stopping until his cock is completely buried in Bucky’s ass. 

Sam tangles his fingers in Bucky’s hair as he starts to rock forward with each of Steve’s thrusts. He continues bobbing his head up and down on Sam’s cock, strings of cum and saliva hanging from his lips and chin. Bucky falters, groaning loudly as Steve’s strokes get harder and faster. He slams his eyes shut, his face contorting with pleasure as Steve grabs a handful of his hair. 

Steve cranes his neck back as he pulls on Bucky’s tresses, still ramming him from behind. Bucky’s mouth falls open as he lurches forward, his hand wrapped around the base of Sam’s cock. Sam pulses his hips into Bucky’s warm hand as his eyes close to slits again. The mere sight of Bucky being fucked, mixed with his groans and grunts, and the smile that spreads across his face all becoming too much. 

Sam pushes his hips into Bucky’s hand roughly and loses himself completely, groaning loudly as his orgasm rushes through his body. Bucky drops his head to watch as Sam cums, inhaling sharply and then letting out a breath as he moans and pumps Sam’s cock quickly. He leans forward, kissing Sam’s tip and slit as cum spurts from him before taking him in his mouth again. Sam grips the sheets in his hands, his chest tight, his muscles flexing as he drains his body of his warm spunk. His hips jerk as Bucky sucks him clean and dry, grunts still scratching at his throat as the final waves of his orgasm washes over him.

Sam’s body goes limp when his release starts to recede. Bucky’s mouth and hand slows down as he swallows his warm seed. He gazes at Sam, a dreamy smile on his face as he rubs his hand up his hard stomach. Steve pulls out of him, giving his behind a smack before he climbs onto the mattress. Bucky crawls up Sam’s body and settles in his lap, pushing his hips into Sam’s as he lays on top of him. He kisses him slowly, humming happily as he smiles against Sam’s lips. 

Light chuckles bubble up in Sam’s chest as he kisses Bucky back before Steve pushes his face toward his. He grabs Sam’s lips, sucking his top lip into his mouth quickly before pulling away, “You ready for me?”

Sam’s eyes twinkle as the husk in Steve’s voice sends a chill down his spine. Steve pats his lap as a soft smile plays on his lips. Sam accepts the invitation, looping his arm around Bucky’s middle as he sits up and lifts his hips from the mattress. Steve slides underneath him, keeping one hand on the base of his cock as he places the other on Sam’s hip, helping to guide him down. 

Sam sinks his teeth into his bottom lip as his body spreads to accommodate Steve’s size. He grinds his hips into Steve’s as he flattens his back to Steve’s chest. Steve kisses his neck softly as he grabs the back of Sam’s thigh and tugs his leg toward them. He holds his leg as he starts to move, pushing his hips into Sam’s, fucking him slowly as he drops more sweet kisses to the side of his face and neck.

Bucky grinds his body against Sam’s as he flattens his chest to his once again. He grabs his lips with his as he wraps his arms around Sam and Steve’s shoulders. He keeps his mouth on Sam’s as he moves, breathing in his sweet breath and eating up his soft moans. The dullness of his next orgasm starts to build in the pit of Sam’s stomach. His balls tighten as Steve’s strokes his prostate with each deep thrust. He kisses Bucky hard as their cock’s rub against each other. Steve nibbles on his earlobe and whispers sweet nothings into his ear, just wanting to make Sam cum again. 

Steve rubs Sam’s thighs with his hands, gently scratching at his skin with his fingernails as he starts to feel his muscles tighten. Bucky’s breaths are short and choppy as his hips quicken against Sam’s, his own release building faster and faster. He kisses Sam again as his moans change octaves, his voice nearly squeaking as his body quivers. 

Sam throws his arms around Bucky’s back and squeezes him tightly as Bucky lowers his forehead to his. Bucky thrusts his hips forward again and digs his fingers into Steve’s shoulders as he finally cums, his spunk spilling out onto Sam’s abs. Steve pushes into Sam quickly, hissing as Sam tenses and cums again. Steve slams his head against the headboard as he slams into Sam one last time, grunting as long, hot ribbons of his seed spills into Sam. 

The three of them ride their orgasms out with each other, their moans mingling together in the air. Bucky collapses onto Sam’s chest, nuzzling against his warm skin as he starts to draw soft, slow circles on his forearm with his fingers. Sam lets his head roll to the side, a soft hum rumbling through his chest as Steve presses light kisses against his forehead. 

Steve wraps his arms around the two of them as his body calms and his mind stills. An overwhelming sense of peace fills his body as he and his two boys fall asleep on top of him, both happy, both safe. He kisses Sam again and runs his fingers through Bucky’s hair as he takes a deep, content breath. 

This is all he's ever wanted. It just took him awhile to see it.

\-----

Sam shifts slowly, turning his head away from the window as the sun creeps into the room through the curtains. He’s cocooned between two warm bodies, arms and legs strewn about, weaving in and out of each other as they lay in a heap. He pushes Bucky’s wild hair out of his face as he wiggles further down into the sheets. He takes a breath before opening his eyes fully and blinking away the blurriness. 

He lifts his arm above his head, squinting as he tries to read the time. He drops it lazily back to the mattress and curls into Bucky’s body while pulling Steve’s arm over his side. Steve shifts in his sleep state and squeezes Sam gently as he rolls over, flattening his chest to Sam’s back. Sam lays his head on Bucky’s chest and reaches across his chest, feeling around the nightstand until he locates his phone. 

He feels Bucky shift underneath him, tossing his eyes up toward him before he returns his attention to his phone. Bucky stretches his limbs before dragging his fingers along Sam’s spine lazily.

“Mornin’ baby,” he mumbles as he slides his hand up between Sam’s shoulder blades. 

Sam smiles as he scrolls through his search results. He sprawls his fingers out on Bucky’s chest and places his chin on the back of his hand, “You like mid-century modern or bungalows?”

Bucky furrows his brow, racking his still foggy brain, “I’m not sure I know what that means?”

Sam smirks again, copying and sending the link to the family sized home to his realtor, “You will soon.” 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it! We've finally come to the end! Thank you all SO much for reading, commenting, and leaving kudos! This was so fun to write and I'm so, so happy that you all enjoyed it as well! I loved participating in the Sam Wilson Birthday Bang, and I hope it comes back next year!
> 
> Square K2 - Always for Bucky Barnes Bingo 2019  
Square I2 - Found Family for Stucky Bingo 2019
> 
> One last time, the beautiful art is by waltermittie (tumblr)/cassiandameron (ao3). It was a blast working with you and thank you for the beautiful portraits and cover art! You gave me way more than I expected!!

“Do you think Uncle Sam will like it?”

Steve steps back, crossing his arms over his chest as he squints his eyes. Alex laughs as he places another silver ornament on the Christmas tree and then steps back next to Steve to check out his handiwork. 

“I’m not sure. Chris? What do you think, bud?”

Christopher glances up from his spot on the couch, dropping his iPad to his lap, “The lights are crooked.”

“That’s what makes it unique,” Bucky says as he moves out of the kitchen. He ruffles Christopher’s curly hair as he passes by, setting the bowl of salad on the table, “I think it looks great, guys.”

“Alright,” Steve chuckles, holding out his hand for Alex to slap, “Bucky approved. There’s just one last thing.” 

“Hello, hello,” Sam chirps as he comes in from the garage and throws his keys on the counter. He’s met by a chorus of greetings as he moves into the living room, followed by quick kisses from Bucky and Steve.

“We’re about to do the star, Uncle Sam!” Alex calls as Steve hoists him up.

Sam loops his arm around Bucky’s waist, pulling him into him as they watch Alex set the silver star on top of the tree. Steve drops him to his feet and takes as step back as Alex wiggles behind the tree and plugs it in, everyone clapping when the star illuminates. 

“Why don’t we wash up for dinner, huh? Aunties will be here any minute.” Sam calls, watching as the boys hurry off toward the bathroom. 

“How was work?” Bucky asks minutes later, turning into Sam and placing his hands on his chest. 

Sam smiles, pecking his lips again before sliding his palm along Steve’s shoulders as he approaches, “Let’s just say, I’m ready for Christmas vacation.”

“You’re home until after the New Year, right?” Bucky asks.

Sam nods, “Correct, and I will get right to that honey-do list you’ve have for me dear, I promise.”

Bucky rolls his eyes playfully, swatting at Sam’s shoulder as they break apart, “You’ve been saying that since we moved in.”

“Steve,” Sam laughs, popping an olive in his mouth, “Help me out.”

“We’ll get at it tomorrow.” Steve nods toward Bucky as he grabs a slice of cheese from the spread on the table, “Promise.”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. Stop picking at the food!” Bucky warns, slapping at both their hands, “You two are worse than the kids!”

The doorbell rings and the sound of excited feet fills the room, “Guys, don’t run,” Sam admonishes, jogging toward the door as Alex throws it open, “And what did I say about opening the door?”

Alex buries his face into Wanda’s stomach as he throws his arms around her waist. She lifts him up and holds him to her chest tightly, covering his face in kisses, “My baby boy!”

“Hey auntie,” Christopher says lightly, bumping fists with Natasha.

“What’s up, Mr. Cool? It’s been a while since I’ve seen you.”

He shrugs as she slides her hand over his shoulder, pulling him into her side, “Ball is life auntie, I told you.”

Sam pulls the women into quick hugs before they move deeper into the house, Steve and Bucky intercepting them in the living room. Natasha pulls out a bottle of liquor from her purse and shakes it at Steve, before embracing him, “I’ve got the hooch, boys. We’re getting Stevie here drunk.”

Steve laughs, “It’s _ really _ hard to get me drunk, Nat. I’m Irish.”

She winks at him, “We’ll see about that.” 

“Bucky, I love this new haircut.” Wanda smiles, pulling him into a hug, Alex still cradled on her side, “Very chic.”

“Yes, it is very Seattle,” Sam quips, dodging a slap from Wanda, “What? I’m still upset.” 

Bucky runs his hair through his new short hair and offers a sheepish smile, “Thank you, Wanda. At least someone likes it. How’s school?”

Wanda rolls her eyes playfully, setting the now antsy Alex to his feet before running her hands through her hair, “Exhausting. Listen, I love teaching, but I should have stayed part time. College kids are pure, unadulterated assholes.”

“Auntie!” Christopher and Alex shout in unison.

Wanda shrugs, “Butttt,” she sings, digging through her purse, “I did find that stuff you were looking for regarding your cousin and your aunt.” 

She hands Bucky a stack of papers and old pictures as Sam peers over his shoulder, tilting his head to watch him as his eyes light up with happiness, “That’s incredible! Thank you.”

The doorbell rings again and Sam loops his arm around Bucky’s waist, “You ready?”

Bucky’s laughs nervously, running his hand through his hair again, “I thought so, but now that they’re here I don’t know.”

“Come on, they’re gonna love you.”

He pushes the two of them forward, keeping his arm around Bucky’s waist and his chin on his shoulder as he widens his legs as they move. He steps out from behind him once they’re at the door and reaches for the handle, “Take a breath.”

Bucky inhales, and then releases it slowly, taking a hold a Sam’s free hand with both of his, “I’m ready.” 

Sam pulls open the door, a large, happy smile on his face, “Mama.”

The older woman laughs as she embraces her only son, rocking him back and forth, “Samuel! Honey, how are you?”

“I’m fine mama. Dad.”

He extends his hand and pulls his father into his arm, squeezing Bucky’s hand softly all the while, “Mom, dad,” he says after a minute, pulling Bucky forward, “This is Bucky. Bucky, my mom Darlene, my dad Paul.” 

“My goodness, it certainly is nice to meet you.” Darlene starts, wrapping her arms around Bucky in a warm embrace, “We’ve been waiting a long time for you.”

Bucky’s face reddens, “The feeling’s mutual. I’ve been waiting for Sam my whole life.”

“She’s not joking,” Paul starts, grabbing Bucky’s hand for a handshake, “I think she was more anxious for Sam to find you than he was.” 

“Where’s Tonya and Mike?” Sam asks, closing the door behind them and shoving his hands into his pockets.

“They’re on their way, traffic is getting a little heavy,” his mother responds, waving at Natasha and Wanda as they move into the living room.

“Guys, this is Steve,” Sam points. “Steve, my parents, Paul and Darlene.”

Steve shakes Paul’s hand, and then hugs Darlene before the chatter starts up again, “Who exactly is Steve again?” Paul whispers, leaning into Sam.

“Um, we’ll uh, we’ll get into that later, dad.” Sam answers, rubbing his hand over his head as he widens his eyes at Bucky. 

Paul is an understanding man, but Sam’s not quite sure if he’s ready to hear that his only son has not one, but two live-in boyfriends. The night wears on peacefully. The drinks are flowing, the food is good, the company even better. Laughter fills the warm house as Paul shares stories of Sam as kid, embarrassing him wholly and thoroughly. 

Steve squeezes Bucky’s thigh underneath the table before sliding his hand into his and rubbing his thumb into his palm, “You okay?” Steve whispers.

“I am better than okay.” Bucky smiles, his eyes twinkling, “I’ve always wanted this.”

“Always?” Steve winks, as his own smile grows wider.

Bucky nods, and then rests his head on Sam’s shoulder, “Always.”

“Always what?” Sam asks as he brings his lips to Bucky’s forehead.

Bucky shrugs as he glances around the table at his family, “I’m just happy baby, that’s all.”

“That’s my top priority.” Sam winks, “Always keep Bucky Barnes happy.”

Bucky laughs, “You’re doing a great job.” 

“I hate to break up a moment that I’ve been eavesdropping on,” Wanda starts, her eyes glassy from the vodka, “But Steve, Natasha and I have been thinking -“

“Wanda!” Natasha shouts, slapping her hand over her mouth.

“What?” She mumbles through Nat’s hand, “It’s Christmas! We just need a little bit of your spe-“

“Oh my god.” Sam drops his head into his hands as laughter fills his chest, “Nat, you better keep an eye on her before Steve comes up missing tonight.” 

“What does that mean?” Christopher asks as his face scrunches in confusion.

“Nothing.” All the adults answer in unison, causing another roar of laughter to fill the room. 

Sam sighs happily, linking his fingers with Bucky’s as Christopher starts to go on about his basketball team. Bucky glances at him, a slow smile creeping on his face before he lowers his head to Sam’s shoulder again. Sam kisses the top of his head and lets his nose linger, breathing in his minty shampoo. Christmas dinners, a warm house, a big family - it’s what’s he’s always wanted too. 

It’s a good thing he talked himself into going fishing that Saturday afternoon. 

He would have missed out on the rest of life if he hadn’t.


End file.
